Before She's Gone
by elbonaldi
Summary: Did you ever forget what it felt like to love? Regret not taking the chance? Hated yourself for how much trust you gave someone else,&got none in return. Lexis Summers fell in love, &had her heart crushed. Will Sirius be able to repair it? 6th/7th Year.
1. Boringest Day Ever

**A/N;** Hey, so this is old and really badly written. Sorry, hahahah.

When their writing notes in class; Lily is normal. James is _italic_. Lexis is **bold**.

* * *

"Hey Lily!" I heard my best friends say in unison behind me at the entrance to the Great Hall. First was Alexis Taylor Summers, my crazy, hyper, and outgoing bestfriend. Then there was the rich pureblood witch; Amanda Fress, a bookworm, shy, and a really nice person. Most expect her to be real quiet, but Lexi and I know better than that.

I heard Lexis' forbidden four-inch, blood red high-heels, and Mandy Pandy's black school-appropriate flats approach.

"Dearest Lilykins!" Lexis said, as if I hadn't seen her this morning as she punched me in the stomach for waking her up.

"Get off of me you twats!" I screeched at Lexi and Mandy as they hugged me _hard_. Not to mention, while I had my fork to my lips with scrambled eggs waiting to be eaten, but no, I can't even eat breakfast, I have to be attacked with Potter and Co. trailing behind in amusement. Wankers.

I was screeching so loud, that I didn't notice until one second too late, I had a damn fork lodged in the top of my throat, but it blooming hurt.

"ARGGGGGGGGGGH!"

Of course Potter had to be the one to notice. "LILY! SHE'S CHOKING!"

_ Everyone _in the hall turned to stare, in horror of course at the little scene as Potter thumped me _hard _on the back. _Ow. _And, "BLECH!" it came out, _well, better out than in._ "Lily! Are you alright?" Potter said, rushed and staring at me like I was insane.

He really got on my nerves. "Oh, I don't know Potter, other than the fact I just choked and my throat feels like it was poked with a branding iron, sure! I'm perfectly fine!"

Professor McGonagall came down the hall and approached, giving a stern look to anyone who were openly staring at the Gryffindor table. She made her way towards Lexis, Mandy, the Marauders, and myself. "If you would hold still, Miss Evans, I can have your throat repaired in a second."

I let go of Potter's head and sat still, waiting for her to yell at me or help me. I was hoping for the latter; and only that one.

She did a few unfamiliar motions with her wand and muttered an incantation, and my throat was back to normal.

A grin plastered itself over my face and I said, "Thanks, Proffesor!"

McGonagall nodded and walked back up to her breakfast. Ah, now I have to face the dreaded Marauders and my so-called 'friends', a.k.a murderers.

Lexi immediately sat down next to me and said, "I am so sorry Lily! We were just hugging you! We didn't mean to make you choke!" then stopped and grinned, "But if James wasn't here, you would've probably gone purple and be in the hospital wing for _weeks_." She added.

I cocked an eyebrow at her, _why did everyone keep trying to hook Potter and me up? It's so annoying. I know Lex and Potter are cousins but he's so bleh. _"Lex, Remus could've done the same thing without making my back hurt," making Potter blush.

"Sorry Lils…" he muttered. _Wait, did he just call me Lils? Must investigate further. Later Lily, your friends are talking to you!_

Mandy jumped in, "Don't blame him Lily, it's not his fault! He was only trying to _save your life, _ya know!"

I stuck my tongue out and swung my bag over my shoulder. "Well, if you haven't noticed already Lex, we have Potions in seven minutes and it's atleast ten minutes away, running."

She shrugged and said, "It's our first day, Slughorn can't get that angry. He loves you for Merlin's sake!"

Sirius laughed. "Seriously Evans, Lighten up! He won't care if his star pupil is late for class. What do we have Moony?"

Remus thought for a moment. "Transfiguration in ten, which is only five minutes away; though we should get going, guys. You girls should to. After, we have a free period."

"Us too," I added, which made Black smirk and look over to Potter. _Oh merciful god, what have I just got my self in to?_

Mandy grimaced. "Lucky bastards. I have Care of Magical Creatures second!" But the Great Hall had started to empty, so I grabbed her and Lex and zipped out of there.

* * *

Lily rushed inside the dungeon, "So sorry were late Professor, we got held up in breakfast-," but was cut off by Professor Slughorn. "Lily, m'girl! It's alright, you haven't missed much! Go fill up those two empty pairs of desks over there!"

Many and Lex exchanged glances, and raced in front of Potter and me and took a table. I mouthed _You guys are so dead later, _at them, but they just giggled and sat back comfortably.

"Lily m'girl! It's quite alright, you haven't missed much! Go fill up those two empty pairs of desks over there!"

I looked around for a second, and saw Potter. Oh. So one of us had to sit next to Potter. Blech. No way Jose was it gonna be me!

Lily ran for the back seat, grabbing Lexis with her to ensure not having to sit next to James.

Five minutes later, and the class was already bored out of their minds.

Lexis took out a piece of blank parchment and a quill and started writing. _What was she doing? She never writes notes…_

Lex turned back to Lily and threw the parchment right at her nose.

"Lex!" she hissed, and glanced down at the parchment.

* * *

** We have a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow… Cough. James. Cough.**

Your all pathetic, I DON'T like Potter!

** That hurts so bad Lily Bear! :'(**

Find another nickname & don't we have to go shopping with Alex and Mandy?

**Your just kidding, right?**

Nope :)

**KILL ME**

* * *

Everyone looked up just as Slughorn announced, "Free periods for Gryffindor; Ravenclaw's to Charms. See you all tomorrow. No homework!" Everyone then cheered, "Hooray!" James being the loudest, having several girls look back and sigh enviously. Lily rolled her eyes.

Lily went up and joined Lex and Mandy; she couldn't stay mad at them for long, not even ten minutes.

Lexis stood up with a black scoop neck, light wash skinny jeans, and black four inch pumps. All the girls wondered how she got away with wearing them, but didn't read too much into it.

Manda collected her books and walked over merrily and said, "Let's go to the lake! I'm bored."

"No, we have to study and.. Do our homework. Remember?" Lily said sternly.

"Uh, Lily, are you deaf? Slughorn just said we have nada homework, translation, nothing to do so let's go and swim with the Giant Squid! It' hot enough, mind you, and free period is a whole hour! Please! Please! I'll study for our next free period!"

"But.. I.." Lily had no excuses to give.

Potter then cut in, "I'll go and get the guys and we'll meet you there."

"Doesn't Peter have History of Magic on Mondays?" Lexis said.

"Oh yeah, see you guys in a bit," James said, rushing off.

An outraged Lily said, "When did we invite the Marauders and co.? Nope, I don't remember doing that! Let's drown them."

Mandy looked at her strangely and said, "That's not fair! Maybe I want to see Remus!" Remus and Manda had been going out for the last two months, they really were perfect for each other. Both are bookworms, quiet, and had fun telling off others in their groups for doing something stupid.

Well, two against one, Lily wasn't going to win this one; that never worked out. "Okay."

* * *

The guys sat outside by the lake with their stuff sprawled out by their legs. Sirius sat leaning against the tree, Remus on the other side with a book in hand, and James lay on his back looking at the sky for shapes in the clouds.

Sirius, bored, dunked his upper torso in the lake. James and Remus stared at him like he were crazy, but he started running towards the girls, who were walking down to the lake.

Lily and Mandy noticed the dripping wet Sirius, but Lexis wasn't so lucky.

"UGGGGHH!" She screamed a he flung himself at her, drenching through her robes.

He laughed like a madman before running away. Lexis ran after him and they ended up that way for the next twenty minutes, Lex chasing him and him hiding and running anywhere but where she was.

"Hoodlums," Lily muttered, resisting the urge to laugh.

Suprisingly, Mandy and Remus were laughing. But James was not.

Lily thought to herself. _What's wrong with him today? He's acting quiet and.. different._

She cursed herself for having thoughts about Potter and opened her book, taking Sirius' place.

Sirius and Lexis were soaked.

Lexis leaned on Sirius and whined, "Drying off is the boringest part."

Lily sighed and said, "Boringest isn't even a word Lex."

Lex glared and chanted, "It is now, Lilypetal."

Sirius and James laughed, and Mandy and Remus were on the grass laying down next to each other and talking a few yards away.

James leaned against Lily, and she scooted away. Lexis looked at him and rolled her eyes. Luckily, Lily didn't notice, because she was picking up her watch.

Her eyes went big and she stood up. "You guys! Were late for Herbology!"

Lexis stiffled a giggle. "Why are we _always_ late to every class it seems?"

Sirius laughed and rolled his eyes at her. "Lils, we don't care. Who who wans to go anyway? No one."

Lex laughed and moved around to lay down and closed her eyes. "Were already late, why go? Just take a nap and relax Lily Bear."

Lily looked at James for his reaction, but he said nothing and looked at the lake, how he had been all day.

Once James thought they were far away enough so that Lily wouldn't turn around and pounce on him and hex him for no reason, he and his mates followed.

James whispered something in Sirius' ear and called out, "Hey Lex! We need to chat!"

Lex and Lily looked back, stopped, and whispered in a huddle for a moment before Lex turned back and said, "What'dya need?"

James let Sirius and Remus pass before saying, "Do you know if Evan's is staying for the Christmas holidays or not?"

Lex raised an eyebrow. "I dunno, because Mandy and I are staying, so she's undecided. But if I tell you you can't tell anyone because I don't want any damn admirers following me around on my vaca, you got that James?"

James nodded and Lex smiled. "Lily Bear, Mandy, and me are staying for the holidays, were so far the only ones in Gryffindor other than Raji Patil, but I guess you guys are going to join us now, right?"

James nodded brightly and went running up to Sirius and Remus. "Thanks Lex!"

She just laughed.

As James approached Sirius and Remus he said, "The Marauders are staying for the holidays, so you better not have packed."

Remus groaned and muttered, "Thanks for the early notice, see you guys later." And went up to Gryffindor Tower; Sirius and James laughed and went over to follow him.

A few minutes later, just as Remus came into the Gryffindor common room, he saw the three girls going up to their own dorms.

"Wish I could go off and giggle my way through life," he muttered sarcastically

* * *

James came into the Gryffindor common room later with nothing to do. _Let's take a lookie at our choices; pull a prank? Nah, need the boys for that. Go bug Peter? In class. Homework? HELL NO! How did that even get into my head? Hmm… Bug Lily? No she'll get mad. Bug Manda? Nah. Bug Lexis? Okay!_

Having Frank levitate him, James slowly ascended the girls staircase to Lexis' dorm.

A few seconds later, the door opened and James yelled, "HIYA LADIES!

Anna and her boyfriend flopped off her bed, Alice squealed and dropped her book Anna's cat, Snuffles. Looking around, James asked, "Wheres Lex?"

Alice picked up her book, avoiding Anna's cat. "Um, I dunno. Not here."

James saluted the girls and jumped on the stairs, taking the slide down. Alice rolled her eyes and laughed, ignoring Anna and her boyfriend.

Walking around the castle, James looked in all of Lexis' hangouts. The library (Mand and Lily always made her study there), the kitchens, the grounds, the birch tree by the Great Lake, The passageway to Honeydukes in Hogsmeade, her dorm, the Owlrey, the Astronomy tower, and the Room of Requirement.

Finally, half an hour later he found her sitting behind a suit of armour crying. He frowned at the sight, she looked so.. broken.

Coughing from a distance, he saw her seize up and dry her tears. He pretended not to notice her till he was right next to her.

Taking a seat, he said, "Hey Lex."

"James," she said brightly, a fake smile playing on her lips.

"Wanna play a game?" he asked, the excitement of a two year old twinkling in his eyes. That always was her favorite thing about James, how he would seem so mature and quiet, but then around her and his friends he would instantly brighten up like a little kid again.

Lex laughed and said, "'Course silly goose! I love playing muggle kid games! How about Mad Moo Cow Disease?


	2. Mad Moo Cow Disease

A/N; A new character that wasn't originally in this story back in '09 is on here. Her name is Krystal Summers & she is Lex's little sister who is in sixth year. She becomes relevant to the story later on.

Disclaimer; I own nothing. Boohoo.

* * *

James stared at Lexis like she were crazy. "Mad cow w_hat?_"

"Mad. Cow. Disease! It's a muggle game," Lex said, "First, we have to have a bse, where all the players have a piece of playground equipment or a place where the one who is 'it' can't get them. Like, a swing set or something."

James nodded and tried to hold in a laugh from the thought of Lexis running aroudn in high heels from Sirius trying to 'tag' her.

"Next, you have someone who is 'it'. Okay?" James nodded. "So everyone goes to base and covers their eyes and count to sixty. While veryone counts; the person who is 'it' runs off and goes to hide somewhere. When they've counted to sixty, everyone who isn't 'it' _have _to run and try to find whoever is it. If they come near whoever is it, the person that is it will come and try to chase them. If you're not it, and you see whoever is it, you yell 'Mad Moo Cow Disease!' as loud as you can and run like the wind, Lassie."

James was confused by the Lassie reference, but nodded nonetheless.

"If whoever is it gets them, by like tackling or grabbing or touching them, they have to go to base and be it the next round. Then whoever is it has to try to get everyone else as they run to base. If they get to base without being tagged by 'it' then they just sit and wait. If they don't they sit out too and are it next round. The next round, they do the exact same thing, but the people who got tagged by 'it' last round have to be it this round too. Everyone hides and play until their is only one more person."

Nodding, James laughed. "Muggles have such weird games. I'll go tell the guys, you go get. Um. Evans, Manda, Anna and her boyfriend, and.. Girls."

Lex got up and said, "Tell them to go at seven so it's a little dark, It's funner that way."

* * *

Lexi smiled and said, "'Kay guys, it's dark, so were playing in two's. Pick a partner!"

The pairs were- Mandy and Remus, Lily and James (much to her dismay), Sirius and Lexis, Frank and Alice, Peter and Kiki (a sixth year who rooms with Krystal), Anna and her boyfriend, and Krystal and her boyfriend.

Lexis announced, "Sense we are in pairs, and we only have a few pairs, this is going to be short. Sirius and I will be it! Base is that tree," and put a big red diamond shaped illusion to mark it, above the tree, and a big red 'X' on the trunk. "Just in case, if you see something, then point your wands up in the air, and say stupefy, the red spark will go up, and everyone _must _come straight to base! C'mon Sirius! Count to sixty Oh, and when you're running to base you can leave your partner."

Fifty seconds later, Sirius said, "Fifty, fifty one, fifty two, fifty three, fifty four, fifty five, fifty six, fifty seven, fifty eight, fifty nine... SIXTY!"

Knowing Lexis and Sirius, Lily and James decided not to go anywhere they could fall. They would most likely try to scare the living daylights out of them.

Lily squealed as she stepped on a branch and heard it snap.

James smirked and said, "Oh, look Lils is scared."

"Move it, Potter," she muttered.

Lily looked at Kiki and Peter and mouthed "Sorry," at Kiki.

"We'll go north, you go south?" Kiki whispered. Lily nodded and dragged James in the south direction.

"Mandy and Remus ran off east, Frank and Alice went west, Anna is going to hell, and Krystal and her boyfreind went.. east, I think." Lily whispered back.

She nodded and walked off to the darkness with Peter.

Sirius and Lex were hidden behind a thick tree branch, in a clearing inside the thick branches. The group decided the funnest area to play would be the Forbidden Forest, but without venturing too far in.

Sirius whispered, "Know what direction were in?"

Lex thought and said, "Yes,"

After, there was wallowing silence.

* * *

Alice looked at Frank and said, "Well, this is…interesting."

"Knowing Lexi, it'll be way more interesting than usual." answered Frank.

_Crunch._

"Eep! Did you hear that?" asked Alice.

"Yes," said Frank, "Just keep walking, it's probably just a.. bunny, or something." But he wasn't so sure of that himself.

* * *

Lily was scared.

She pulled one foot in front of the other. Left, right, left right. She was surprised she kept at it without fainting in the darkness, and then her knees gave away.

"Lily!"

She just laid there. Aware that James was at her side, aware that he was shaking her, aware that it was about midnight, aware that she couldn't go. She had to stay for him. But she still laid there and just…laid there.

"I'm alive James."

Want me to carry you Lilykins?" he asked from her right.

"No, I'm alrigh-,"

But he had already slouched her over so that her bottom half was by his face, and her front looking back. _Like in the first Shrek movie… _she thought.

Lily said, "James, what's your favorite color?"

James looked at her weirdly and asked, "Umm, Lily, are you okay?"

Lily frowned and said, "'Course I'm okay, I just wanted to know what your favorite color is."

He chuckled and replied, "Red,"

Lily scrunched her face and said, "Why red?"

He looked at her eyes and said, "Because red is love. Everyone says red is the color of blood, but blood is blue when it's inside your body, and blood keeps you physically alive. Red reminds me of green."

Lily sighed and said, "James, what do you mean physically alive?"

"Well, blood pumps through your body and keeps your circulation going and that keeps your body alive, but emotions keep your… soul intact. Like, when you are in love, you feel butterflies in your stomach, you can't stop thinking about them, they are the reason you can smile, the reason you can go to sleep at night, laugh, all those things everyone her does, because they are in love, or they love. Red symbolizes love."

Lily just kept quiet and thought about what he said.

Di James Potter have.. feelings?

* * *

Alice looked around in the sky and said, "Frank, I think were like, off course or something."

Frank looked up too and replied, "What course?"

She shrugged.

_Crunch._

"Frank! I heard it again!"

_Crack._

"Frank, do something!"

_Crunch._

Frank screamed.

* * *

Mandy lifted her head to the scream, _Wait, that wasn't it; they would scream words, Mandy. _But she still asked, "Rem, can we go a couple yards closer to base?"

Remus thought, and said, "Whatever you want my Mandy Pandy."

She giggled, and they both went closer to base by a few feet, now being only twenty-three feet away from base. _Okay._

_Crunch._

They continued to snog, again; noticing nothing.

_Crack._

"I love you Mandy Pandy,"

"I love you more Loony Moony," she giggled.

Two teens screamed.

* * *

James walked on with a recently asleep Lily on his shoulder.

_Crunch._

He felt Lily tense, and she said, "I have to go to the bathroom."

He said, "So go in the bushes over there,"

She said, "I can't summon a toilet? Or conjure one?"

He chuckled lightly and said, "Sure, but the plants will be disappointed, they probably haven't gotten any fertilizer in a long time."

She glared at him and said, "Fine! I'll go in the bloody bush," she stomped over and added, "You go over there and turn around!"

Lily waited until she heard him move.

_Crunch._

She adjusted her skirt awkwardly. I mean, she's never gone into the Forbidden Forest to go to the lavatory before, now, has she?

_Crack._

When she looked up, James was gone.

* * *

Kiki whispered to Peter, "Let's go back to base,"

Peter nodded, and both kept walking, they didn't know why, but they did.

When they got back to base, Kiki shot red sparks up in the air.

~Kiki and Peter, Base Tree, Thirty-Five Minutes Later~

They heard running, male, they heard a man running from the east side; both put their wands up and Peter said, "F-f-friend o-or –f-f-foe?"

He yelled, "Friend you arse! I have Lily and she was on the ground, and she's bleeding, I tried to stop it but it wouldn't stop! Where is everyone else?"

Kiki and Peter looked at each other, and Kiki answered, "We don't know."

* * *

**A/N;** Edited August 3 2011. Posted June/Early July 2009. Inspired by 'Steeltalon' :)


	3. We're Just A Buncha Kids

A/N; Krystal Summers & she is Lex's little sister who is in sixth year. She was added recently and becomes relevant to the story later on.

* * *

James stared at Lexis like she were crazy. "Mad cow w_hat?_"

"Mad. Cow. Disease! It's a muggle game," Lex said, "First, we have to have a bse, where all the players have a piece of playground equipment or a place where the one who is 'it' can't get them. Like, a swing set or something."

James nodded and tried to hold in a laugh from the thought of Lexis running aroudn in high heels from Sirius trying to 'tag' her.

"Next, you have someone who is 'it'. Okay?" James nodded. "So everyone goes to base and covers their eyes and count to sixty. While veryone counts; the person who is 'it' runs off and goes to hide somewhere. When they've counted to sixty, everyone who isn't 'it' _have _to run and try to find whoever is it. If they come near whoever is it, the person that is it will come and try to chase them. If you're not it, and you see whoever is it, you yell 'Mad Moo Cow Disease!' as loud as you can and run like the wind, Lassie."

James was confused by the Lassie reference, but nodded nonetheless.

"If whoever is it gets them, by like tackling or grabbing or touching them, they have to go to base and be it the next round. Then whoever is it has to try to get everyone else as they run to base. If they get to base without being tagged by 'it' then they just sit and wait. If they don't they sit out too and are it next round. The next round, they do the exact same thing, but the people who got tagged by 'it' last round have to be it this round too. Everyone hides and play until their is only one more person."

Nodding, James laughed. "Muggles have such weird games. I'll go tell the guys, you go get. Um. Evans, Manda, Anna and her boyfriend, and.. Girls."

Lex got up and said, "Tell them to go at seven so it's a little dark, It's funner that way."

* * *

Lexi smiled and said, "'Kay guys, it's dark, so were playing in two's. Pick a partner!"

The pairs were- Mandy and Remus, Lily and James (much to her dismay), Sirius and Lexis, Frank and Alice, Peter and Kiki (a sixth year who rooms with Krystal), Anna and her boyfriend, and Krystal and her boyfriend.

Lexis announced, "Sense we are in pairs, and we only have a few pairs, this is going to be short. Sirius and I will be it! Base is that tree," and put a big red diamond shaped illusion to mark it, above the tree, and a big red 'X' on the trunk. "Just in case, if you see something, then point your wands up in the air, and say stupefy, the red spark will go up, and everyone _must _come straight to base! C'mon Sirius! Count to sixty Oh, and when you're running to base you can leave your partner."

Fifty seconds later, Sirius said, "Fifty, fifty one, fifty two, fifty three, fifty four, fifty five, fifty six, fifty seven, fifty eight, fifty nine... SIXTY!"

Knowing Lexis and Sirius, Lily and James decided not to go anywhere they could fall. They would most likely try to scare the living daylights out of them.

Lily squealed as she stepped on a branch and heard it snap.

James smirked and said, "Oh, look Lils is scared."

"Move it, Potter," she muttered.

Lily looked at Kiki and Peter and mouthed "Sorry," at Kiki.

"We'll go north, you go south?" Kiki whispered. Lily nodded and dragged James in the south direction.

"Mandy and Remus ran off east, Frank and Alice went west, Anna is going to hell, and Krystal and her boyfreind went.. east, I think." Lily whispered back.

She nodded and walked off to the darkness with Peter.

Sirius and Lex were hidden behind a thick tree branch, in a clearing inside the thick branches. The group decided the funnest area to play would be the Forbidden Forest, but without venturing too far in.

Sirius whispered, "Know what direction were in?"

Lex thought and said, "Yes,"

After, there was wallowing silence.

* * *

Alice looked at Frank and said, "Well, this is…interesting."

"Knowing Lexi, it'll be way more interesting than usual." answered Frank.

_Crunch._

"Eep! Did you hear that?" asked Alice.

"Yes," said Frank, "Just keep walking, it's probably just a.. bunny, or something." But he wasn't so sure of that himself.

* * *

Lily was scared.

She pulled one foot in front of the other. Left, right, left right. She was surprised she kept at it without fainting in the darkness, and then her knees gave away.

"Lily!"

She just laid there. Aware that James was at her side, aware that he was shaking her, aware that it was about midnight, aware that she couldn't go. She had to stay for him. But she still laid there and just…laid there.

"I'm alive James."

Want me to carry you Lilykins?" he asked from her right.

"No, I'm alrigh-,"

But he had already slouched her over so that her bottom half was by his face, and her front looking back. _Like in the first Shrek movie… _she thought.

Lily said, "James, what's your favorite color?"

James looked at her weirdly and asked, "Umm, Lily, are you okay?"

Lily frowned and said, "'Course I'm okay, I just wanted to know what your favorite color is."

He chuckled and replied, "Red,"

Lily scrunched her face and said, "Why red?"

He looked at her eyes and said, "Because red is love. Everyone says red is the color of blood, but blood is blue when it's inside your body, and blood keeps you physically alive. Red reminds me of green."

Lily sighed and said, "James, what do you mean physically alive?"

"Well, blood pumps through your body and keeps your circulation going and that keeps your body alive, but emotions keep your… soul intact. Like, when you are in love, you feel butterflies in your stomach, you can't stop thinking about them, they are the reason you can smile, the reason you can go to sleep at night, laugh, all those things everyone her does, because they are in love, or they love. Red symbolizes love."

Lily just kept quiet and thought about what he said.

Di James Potter have.. feelings?

* * *

Alice looked around in the sky and said, "Frank, I think were like, off course or something."

Frank looked up too and replied, "What course?"

She shrugged.

_Crunch._

"Frank! I heard it again!"

_Crack._

"Frank, do something!"

_Crunch._

Frank screamed.

* * *

Mandy lifted her head to the scream, _Wait, that wasn't it; they would scream words, Mandy. _But she still asked, "Rem, can we go a couple yards closer to base?"

Remus thought, and said, "Whatever you want my Mandy Pandy."

She giggled, and they both went closer to base by a few feet, now being only twenty-three feet away from base. _Okay._

_Crunch._

They continued to snog, again; noticing nothing.

_Crack._

"I love you Mandy Pandy,"

"I love you more Loony Moony," she giggled.

Two teens screamed.

* * *

James walked on with a recently asleep Lily on his shoulder.

_Crunch._

He felt Lily tense, and she said, "I have to go to the bathroom."

He said, "So go in the bushes over there,"

She said, "I can't summon a toilet? Or conjure one?"

He chuckled lightly and said, "Sure, but the plants will be disappointed, they probably haven't gotten any fertilizer in a long time."

She glared at him and said, "Fine! I'll go in the bloody bush," she stomped over and added, "You go over there and turn around!"

Lily waited until she heard him move.

_Crunch._

She adjusted her skirt awkwardly. I mean, she's never gone into the Forbidden Forest to go to the lavatory before, now, has she?

_Crack._

When she looked up, James was gone.

* * *

Kiki whispered to Peter, "Let's go back to base,"

Peter nodded, and both kept walking, they didn't know why, but they did.

When they got back to base, Kiki shot red sparks up in the air.

Five minutes later the two were back at 'base' and looking around for everyone else.

They heard running, male, they heard a man running from the east side; both put their wands up and Peter said, "F-f-friend o-or f-f-foe?"

He yelled, "Friend you arse! I have Lily and she was on the ground, and she's bleeding, I tried to stop it but it wouldn't stop! Where is everyone else?"

Kiki and Peter looked at each other, and Kiki answered, "We don't know."

* * *

James, Kiki, and Peter walked along the smooth, white halls of St. Mungos; all too familiar to James.

Kiki glanced warily at a witch with her face upside down and boils growing at a tremendous speed on her face. "Erm, James, this place is _weird._ I know I'm muggleborn and all, but this is so… _weird._"

James laughed at her logic and replied, "It's a hospital, 'course its weird, Kiki, relax."

They had talked to Professor McGonagll and after a heated argument, she let the trio visit Kiki's dad by floo. He took a bad snake bite to the leg and had to stay at St. Mungo's for awhile, and Kiki had complained she wanted to see how she was doing. Peter volunteered himself and James to go along with her.

Kiki chewed on her lip and nodded and clutched his arm harder.

They approached a blonde girl behind the front desk and James said, "We're looking for Mr. Brighton."

The blonde looked at a clipboard briefly before asking Kiki, "Are you Kiki Brighton? His daughter?" She nodded. "Third floor, three down on the left."

"Thanks," Peter said as they left the blonde.

* * *

"Uno, dos, tres." A few minutes later, the trio were at her dad's room. When they entered, her dad's face instantly lit up.

"Kiki!"

"Hey dad," she said.

Sensing some tension, James motioned for Peter to leave and followed him out the door.

"So.. How're you doing?"

* * *

The next day when Lex, Sirius, the rest of the Marauders, Lily, Kiki, and Mandy came into the Great Hall, many, _many _heads turned, and a loud buzz of murmuring and whispering went out. The whole school had been talking about the crazy Marauders and their supposed girlfriends (which they most certainly were not).

James growled and said, "Stupid gossiping urgles."

Lily turned to James and said, "Urgles?"

James nodded and sat down and made a grab for the last of the scrambled eggs and some toast.

That was the last thing James said all morning.

Later, everybody sat out by the 'ol beach tree, like they used to.

"God, classes are stupid. I mean, I learn enough when I' there. Why do I need to study what you just taught me? If we had good professors, we should just remember it for the rest of our lives anyway." Lexis exclaimed loudly.

Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail sat against the bark and were talking about the holiday prank they were planning. The only thing they told the girls were that it was to be on the feast on the last night at Hogwarts before the holidays.

Whilst the boys planned, the girls sat a few yards away talking about, well, boys.

Mandy pulled a puppy dog face at Lily. "Tell us Lils!"

Lily sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to give up, and said, "Fine! You people urgh me! Malfoy asked me out! There!"

Lily's friends stared at her in horror; Kiki, their recent friend after the situation in the Forbidden Forest, recovered first, "_Malfoy?_ Why?"

The redhead narrowed her eyes and grabbed her bag to leave when Lexis fell to the ground and clutched her sides, gasping for air as she laughed hysterically.

She rolled her eyes at them. "How should I know? And what was that tone? What's wrong with me? Wait, don't answer that.. Why Malfoy? I mean, I'm a mudblood."

Lex closed her mouth, ready to answer, and Mandy snickered at her.

Kiki sighed and said, "Want to go see if we can hear anything in on the prank?"

The rest of the girls nodded in agreement, and Lily yelled over to the boys, "We're going in! Don't wait up!"

Remus yelled back, "'Later!" and resumed Maraudering.

Lily looked back and muttered out of the corner of her lips, "Follow my lead, and act normal, ladies," directing that last comment at Lexis and Kiki.

The other girls resumed talking, this time about Mandy getting a new owl.

Lex started, "Seriously Mandy, Gary is so old. He's like, what, nine years old! You should ask your mom if you can get another owl for Christmas."

"Lily! LILY! EARTH TO LILY!" Lex yelled into Lily's eardrum, and Lily jumped yelping. "AHHH! WHAT?"

Mandy and Kiki snickered and Lex repeated herself, "Sooooo, are you going out on that date with Malfoy?"

Lily's eyes bulged and she retorted, "NO! How could you even think that? He's arrogant, annoying, and he calls me _Mudblood!_ He hates me! HATESSS!"

Mandy stopped laughing and she said, "Lils, you say James' arrogant, and annoying too."

Lily shrugged, "So? They're both annoying and arrogant prats."

Lex rolled her eyes and said, "Are we far away enough?"

Lily looked back and said, "Yeah, so first everybody, disillusionment charms," pausing as everybody tapped their heads with their wands, "Now Kiki and Mandy, go over to Remus and Peter's side of the tree, Lex and me got James and Sirius."

They heard a 'sure' and Lex and Lily held hands so they knew where each other were.

Lily and Lex approached, careful not to snap any twigs or make any noise.

As they came a few meters away, they heard James speaking, "It'll work, stop worrying Moony. So, it's at 6:30 PM, the middle of dinner on the dot, _Sirius, _on the dot, remember last time? When you were _one minute late_; that was the worst prank we ever did." James paused, looking at the lake for the briefest of seconds, and his eyes bulged, and so Lex looked over at the lake, and whispered, her eyes bulging, "_The charm wore off!"_ Lily looked into the lake, just as she was pulled up into the air.

"AHH! JAMES! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

James laughed and said, "But you were spying on us Lils! Gotta give you some punishment."

Lily glared and tried to struggle out of his grasp, and heard Lex some few yards away screaming, "Sirius! Get your eyes away from my breasts if you know what's good for you! And let me down!"

Lily and James looked over and laughed, well, Lily got glimpses as she was being whirled around at, well, let's just say she wasn't going slowly.

Lily looked around, and found Remus and Peter on the ground fists hitting the grass menacingly as they laughed and laughed. _Wait! Where are Kiki and Mandy? If they ditched us…_

Lily went around and around, and yelled, "Lex! Where are those damn urgles?"

She looked around, and said, "OMG! They left us! They will-," but was interrupted as she was thrown into the lake.

Sirius joined Remus and Peter, laughing with all his might, as Lex got out of the lake dripping wet, fire in her eyes. "BLACK! DIG YOUR GRAVE BOY! YOU'RE GONNA PAY! WAIT 'TILL I GET HOLD OF THAT BLOODY NECK OF YOURS!"

Sirius got up, still laughing, and weaved in and out of the crowd that had gathered, with Lexis right on his tail, screaming hexes and curses and swearing all the way.

After James stopped laughing and the crowd had turned their attention to Lily and James, the only two left with any interest, he caught on and threw Lily in as she was screaming, "IF I HAD MY WAND YOUR ARSE WOULD BE ON IT'S WAY TO GERMANY RIGHT NOW POTTER! I'M GONNA STICK THIS BLOODY SCARF UP YOUR- ARGHHHH!"

As a fuming Lily emerged from the lake, the crowd went running, knowing what she would do if they didn't disperse. James stood at the beech tree, a smirk playing on his lips.

Lily snatched her wand out of his hand, dried herself off, and walked away. She _walked away._ Little did James know, Lily wasn't on good terms with him, but plotting her next move. Like chess, playing to last man standing, and both James and Lily have one more piece: James' knight and Lily's queen. Lily's turn, one mistake and James wins.

* * *

**A/N;** Edited August 3 2011. Posted June/Early July 2009. Inspired by 'Steeltalon' :)


	4. When Redheads Blow Their Top

As Lily and Lex burst into to the Gryffindor Common room, Lexis spotted two girls in the far corner of the room. "MANDY! KIKI! YOU TWO BETTER BE RUNNING!"

Everybody in the room turned to Lexis and Lily, Lexis being wet as she was too mad to dry off, and now with mud on top, from when she chased Sirius to the edge of the Forbidden Forest and flipped into the mud.

Mandy and Kiki looked up, and their eyes bulged as Kiki flicked her wand, and moments later, her broom came zooming down the girl's dormitory. As it almost hit Manda, she squealed and hoppe don. Manda followed suit and they zoomed off. Before they could get out the window, Lily pulled out a clump of hair from Mandy's head and she screamed.

As they went out of sight, Lily looked down into her hand, and found a clump of Mandy's dark brown hair in her hand. Lex looked down seconds after, and burst out laughing. "OMG! Go Lily!" and fell to the ground laughing.

James, Sirius, and Remus came running into the common room at that moment, Sirius yelling, "Lily! We saw them on Kiki's broom, coming out of that window you're next to… Oh, you saw that, didn't you?"

Lily and Lexis glared at them, and Lily thrust her hand into the air; the present Marauders gasped and Sirius and James laughed, they _laughed._

Remus said, "Err… Is that Mandy's _hair?"_

Lily nodded, wow, she is going to kill me!

Remus glared at all of us, and went back through the Fat Lady's Portrait, ceasing the Fat Lady's protests to shut up and close her, slamming on the way out.

Meanwhile, Kiki landed her broom on the Astronomy Tower, with a panting Mandy toppling off.

As Kiki put the broom up against the side of the tower, she told Mandy, "We should stay up here 'till its dark; when Lily and Lex are asleep."

Mandy nodded and conjured a few pillows, thin blankets, and some snacks.

* * *

Remus sat in the broom closet. Yes, the broom closet. All the classes were filling in for the first period of the day, his as Transfiguration; but he already did the work by himself, it's a lot more interesting than having to hear it from Professor McGonagll.

He silently thought to himelf, _Wow Prongs and Pads are really getting to me. Skiving off class._

He looked behind himself at the bucket he was sitting on; that thing was _hard._ He got back up and sat on the floor.

_What am I _supposed_ to do? Snog? What, the broom?_

_Sing, yeah that's what I'll do. _He started singing:

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Seems like just yesterday,_

_You were a part of me,_

_I used to stand so tall,_

_I used to be so strong._

_Your arms around me tight,_

_Everything felt so right._

_Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong._

_Now I can't breath,_

_No, I can't breath,_

_No,_

_I'm barely hanging on-_

The doorknob turned. Oh, that's not good. _Oh, ya don't say._ No need to be sarcastic with me. _I am you; we're the two sides of Moony, duh. _But this side has sense, and 'duh' isn't even a real word. _Then why does everybody on the planet use it? _They don't. _It's in my dictionary, alright. Now leave it; their coming in!_ What should I do?_ Be yourself! _That's for girls you idiot! _Oh, then bye! I can leave and go antagonize someone else you know; you're lucky to have me. _I thought you said you were the other Moony part!

"Erm… Remus? What'd you say, and why are you in a broom closet?"

Remus muttered something unrecognizable under his breath and looked up.


	5. Lily News

Remus groaned. _I shouldn't have looked up; I should have just pretended to pass out or something, but I looked up. 'Curiosity killed the cat.' Just about._

"Hi Breanna," he said.

Breanna was one of Remus' 'fan girls', as Sirius put it. He tried not to pay attention to that stuff.

"Wassup?" she asked, fluttering her eyelashes and passing his closeness line, which applied to anyone and everyone except Mandy, _Where is she? Why can't she come and rescue me, like, now, maybe? _No such luck.

"Erm… Just, thinking, and the classes are going underway, so can't get into an empty one to sulk _alone."_ _You know, away from society and the crazy people in this one._

"Why?"

"Just something with us Marauders, ya know _boy_ stuff." Remus muttered.

"Oh, well… want to talk about it?"

"No thanks, I just wallow in my thoughts_," _he told her.

"Okay… shouldn't you be in History of Magic?"

_How did she know that? She's in fourth year, for goodness sake! _

"Yeah, but I kind of…"

"Oh my! The great and mighty Remus Lupin skipped class! You've made history, Remus! Making it, while you're supposed to be learning it, that's nice…"

"Yeah, well I have to go… to my dormitory to pick up my… my _girlfriends _things for her, she left them in my dorm earlier."

Breanna nodded and said, "I'll come with you!"

"That's necessary, go to class; I don't want to be the cause of two people skipping."

"Nah, that's okay, I was going to skip anyway."

"Oh, that reminds me, I have an appointment with Dumbledore! I have to go, bye Breanna!" Remus said, running away.

* * *

James and Sirius sat in the back of the garden house, where they were supposed to be learning about Herbology, but were deeply interested in a seemingly blank, old piece of parchment.

"Sirius! If you don't get your feet off my plant right now I'm going to hex your balls off!" exclaimed an extremely annoyed Alice, as she glared at him; Alice was a fun little pixie, though not literally, but could be a little devil when she was angry.

"Fine, fine! Gosh Alice!" said Sirius.

Frank looked at Alice, something in his eyes…

James followed his gaze and said, "Ahh… true love, Padfoot's biggest fear," with a smirk.

Sirius glared in his direction, just as Professor Sprout declared it was time for lunch.

Sirius stood up yelling, "GO LUNCH!" earning a glare from Spout and he sprinted to the Great Hall.

* * *

Mandy was bored. Not just bored, but bored out of her _mind!_ It is impossible to sit up the Astronomy Tower all day, it's just so boring!

Kiki was sleeping, and Mandy was staring into space, wishing Remus was here with her.

She decided on a fly down to the beech tree would be sufficient.

* * *

Remus had a great family. What was left of it, that is. His father had been killed by death eaters and his brother at his side; his younger brother died at birth. So it was just him and his mum. Riana Lupin was a beautiful woman, in her mid thirties, intelligent, and very nice; all of the neighbors love her.

He had decided to sit somewhere else, the Astronomy Tower; nobody goes there in the day.

* * *

"AHH!" Kiki screamed as she heard the door open. "Mandy?"

Remus sighed, Kiki was here. With blankets, pillows, and food? "What _are_ you doing here Kiki?"

"Erm… Mandy and I ran away from Lily and Lex, so she _should _be here, and when she is I'm going to pull out another clump of that hair. I wonder how many people are mad at her. That girl's hair will be gone by sundown."

Remus rolled his eyes and said, "I just need some quiet, can you give that to me?"

"Sure Moony."

Remus and Kiki sat in silence for the next five minutes when she said, "Moony! You know I can't stand silence! Talk!"

"You're sitting."

"Wha- oh, that's mean, ya know."

He laughed and said, "Ever get that feeling when you have no one left and you can't tell anyone? That empty feeling. I dunno."

Kiki looked at him and said, "You know you can talk to me, Moony."

He sighed and gave her a wary smile. "I just don't like people worrying or patting my back and going 'it's going to be all right' when I have no idea what is going to happen."

Kiki sighed. "Damn it Moony! Tell me already!"

He laughed and handed her a piece of parchment that read:

_Dear Mr. Lupin, _

_Your mother, Riana Lupin, was found in her home dead today at noon when a neighbor came by to tea, and is believed to have been killed by one of the 'Unforgivables', Avada Kedavra, the killing curse. We understand you have no other close relations and you are to live with James Potter during the summer before your seventh year. We have made arrangements and you may attend your mother's funeral on Friday, November 1, 1977 at the funeral nearest your home, at three o' clock in the evening. You will travel by floo powder in my office at two forty five, and will have fifteen minutes to freshen up before the service._

_Your mothers will and testament shall be discussed with your mother's lawyer after the service, and after that you will go to your home and pack some things to take to Mr. Potter's home. I am sorry for your loss, and reply with George if you have any suggestions, comments, and/or concerns._

_Best Wishes,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

* * *

"Who's George?"

Remus gapped at Kiki. That's so Kiki, his mum dies, and then she asks about George. Good 'ol Kiki, making the best of the worst.

"Dumbledore's owl," Remus said.

Kiki nodded and wrapped her arms around her legs and said, "I'm sorry. Really."

Moony nodded and they sat, thinking, for an hour. Moony got bored, typical, and continued singing:

_Now I can't breath,  
no, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on. _

_Here I am,  
once again  
I'm torn into pieces.  
Can't deny it,  
Can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one. _

_Broken up  
deep inside  
but you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes. _

_I told you everything,  
Opened up and let you in._

You made me feel alright for once in my life  
now what's left of me is what I pretend to be 

_So together I'm so broken up inside  
Cause I can't breath  
__no I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on. _

_Here I am  
Once again  
I'm torn into pieces.  
Can't deny it  
can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one. _

Kiki stifled a giggle, and said, "Umm… Remus? What the heck are you doing?"

He looked over, and blushed. "Singing,"

She couldn't hold it.

Remus mocked a hurt face and said, "James and Sirius sing when they're in the shower!" which made Kiki laugh even more.

"Seriously?"

"Siriusly!"

"Lily News!"

"_What?"_

"Eep! Nothing!"

"Yes, something, now what?"

"Well… whenever we hear news of the Marauders, we have Lily News. _Anything._ That's sort of how Lily found out about James and his Lily hair thing… Like, if we have something to say then we go to the dorm and talk before bed and stuff. Well, to their dorm."

Remus just realized how close Kiki had gotten with the girls and reminded himself of Krystal, Lexis' little sister.

Remus pointed at Kiki, "Aha! I knew it you girls had something to do with it!"

Kiki rolled her eyes and said, "It's rude to point Moony," he stuck his tongue out at her, "And the tongue; and that wasn't us, that was McKinnon, we overheard her in the hall."

Remus nodded, and said, "So."

"So."

They both burst out laughing.

"They ripped out a huge clump of Mandy's hair. She should be here now, wait, the brooms gone, she probably went out somewhere," Kiki said.

"Oh…"

"Go Moony, I know you want to. Go find your princess."

"'Queen," he said jokingly, "Later Kiki. Thanks."

"Later gator."

Remus got up to go, and tossed a Chocolate Frog down at her. "You look skinny."

* * *

Disclaimer; I own nothing.


	6. Hosmeade, Lex?

A/N: Wednesday, July 15, 2009 The sixth Harry Potter movie is in theater! Can't miss it! I'll use that as an excuse as to why this is soooo short!

Ending is really bad, sorry. I'm so excited for the movie, I'll blame it on that.

**Thanks to Liquid-time, AddictedToPotterAndProudOfIt (love the pen name!) and AliceCullenBabi.**

Disclaimer; I own nothing! Enjoy!

* * *

James and Sirius were at the Gryffindor Common room, sitting. Yep, sitting. Why? Because everybody else had abandoned them.

Sirius twiddled his wand on the mahogany table, then came up with an idea, "Let's go prank someone!"

"Yeah, like we don't already do that everyday. Besides, we need Remus for planning on the Holiday one before we think of anything."

"How much do you think the girls heard?" Sirius asked absentmindedly.

"I don't know… I think they only heard the date and time, we can switch it with Moony," James said.

"But that is _tomorrow_! We don't even know where Moony is!"

"True, true… We'll just have to be more careful."

"Kaaaaay," Sirius said.

"Want to go find Lily and Lexis?"

"Kaaaaaaaaay,"

"Sirius."

"Prongs."

"Shutup."

The two got up and Sirius said, "Hey Prongs, I'll go get the cloak, where'd you put the map?"

"I got it in my trunk upstairs."

"I'll go get it, wait here." Sirius ran up the stairs to the boys dorm.

He quickly grabbed the stuff, and not watching where he was going, ran into a very angry Lexis Summers.

"OW! BLOODY HELL SIRIUS! GET OFF OF ME!"

"Sorry," he said, already running away.

"I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT! Hey, HEY! GET BACK HERE BLACK!"

* * *

Sirius grabbed Sirius and said, while running into a pack of second years, "Coming through! Angry shrew after me! Coming through!" and almost dropped the map when he slammed the portrait closed ("I get no respect! NO respect! Hey- come back here boy! I said come back! OI, YOU!")

Lex went to open the portrait, but someone grabbed her wrist. "Hi Lexi. Umm… there's a Hogsmeade weekend tomorrow, and we haven't really had any for a while… umm… would you like to go with me?"

Lex inwardly groaned. _Why now? If that is Alec Jordan, I am so going to kill him after I get those other ass holes._

"Oh, hi Jeremy. Erm… I'm going with… umm… Chris! Yeah, I'm going with Chris. Sorry, maybe another time, now I have to go kick some marauder ass; bye!"

"Okay…" Jeremy said awkwardly.

Lex went sprinting out the portrait and again met someone. _Oh, for the love of-_

"Lex! Where were you? I saw the guys running down by Cardio, hey, you wanna go to Hogsm-"

"Sorry Dig- Amos! I have to go kick some ass!"

"Sure, later Lex. Oh, and they slipped into Myrtle's bathroom, if that helps."

"Loads, thanks!" Lexis began running again.

"Hey Lex! Want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" He called to her.

_Well he did just give you info to go kick the marauders le asso's. Sure, why not? Can't do much harm._

"Sure, thanks again! Later Amos! Um… meet me at the entrance by Filch at noon?"

"'Kay, bye Lex."

"Later!"

And with that, Lex went running along the halls, slipping and almost falling in water from, of course, _Myrtle's Bathroom._

Lex burst into the room yelling, "Come out you arses! I know you're in here! OUT! NOW!"

James came out with a smirk on his face, and Lexis backed up saying, "What are you- ARGH! BLA-" but her voice was muffled as Padfoot put his hand over her mouth, well, attempted to as she was in a bloody _potato sack._

"Quite Lex! Lily's passing by!"

"LIL-"

"C'mon James, you get her feet, or hands, whatever is down there at that end; can't see through the sack."

"Let's go!" James said, picking her up.

Lexis punched and kicked and squirmed in the sack, but to no avail.

About ten minutes later, they arrived at the…


	7. Be There For Me When I Need You

"Umm… Why are we still in Myrtle's Bathroom?" Lexis yelled as she was released from the sack James and Sirius attacked her with.

"Why do you think we left?" James said.

"First of all, stop answering questions with a question! Stop it now! Second, because it's been about thirty minutes with you people walking, don't see how people didn't notice, and we're still here. Explanation, now!" she snapped.

Sirius shook his head at James, and James shrugged and said, "What did Dumbledore tell you?"

"Sense when do you care?"

"Lex!"

"Fine! Let me go first,"

"You'll run away," Sirius said.

"Touché. Were having a bloody… erm… thing!"

"Lex!"

"I really don't know what to call it! Mandy, Lily, and I are organizing something where bands and singers at Hogwarts sign up to sing. We will have a party, for going away for holidays, and it will be in the Great Hall, every house can come from fifth year and up, unless she's been invited by an older student Kiki can't come, and so the people kill and injure us with their singing, then we have a vote for the best and at the end of the night, us girls present the winners, okay? Now let me go!"

James and Sirius shared glances, and Sirius said, "Awesome! We have to make a band! James, you, and me and the rest of the gang! Lex, you can sing right?"

"Yeah…" She immediately regretted her words, for a spark lit up in Sirus' eyes.

"James you know guitar, right?"

"Yeah…" He murmured.

"Oh, and everyone else plays instruments too! Awesome! James and I can do guitar and bass, you can do lead singing, Moony knows drums, surprisingly, Peter can do something, and Lily and Mandy can dance and backup sing!"

Lex giggled and said, "Hold on cowboy! We won't announce until lunch, where I am supposed to be if you hadn't taken me hostage!"

Sirius' mouth went into an 'o' and he said, "Let's go! C'mon!" and dragged them both to the Great Hall.

Five minutes later, the three arrived in the Great Hall, and Lily beckoned Lex over.

As Lexis got up she said, "YO PEOPLES! ANNOUNCEMENT IN THE PROCESS!"

Everyone turned in their seats, and Minnie glared over at Lex, and the Marauders laughed.

Lily stifled a giggle, and Lex continued, "So… We're having a partay! Whoop whoop! It's on December 1st, the second to last night, sense the last night would bring havoc, and we have a loooooooooong piece of parchment" she said, waving her wand as a looooooong, as said, piece of parchment attacked Mandy.

"Quiet! So, all who want to sing write your name, and if you have a band, just circle it and we'll know you're a group and write who does what, and we will supply instruments, if needed. We already have one entry!" she said, as Lily and Mandy looked at her confused, and the boys laughed loudly, "Okay! Okay! OI! YOU GIT'S! SHUT IT!"  
Sirius stuck his tongue out at her and she hit him over the head.

"Miss Summers.." Professor McGonagll said warningly.

Okay, so our first entry is…" a boy in the back of Ravenclaw said, "WHAT?" she glared and yelled back, "EVER HEARD OF SUSPENSE?" he sat down, glaring once more and Lex continued, "James Potter, Sirius Black, yours truly, Remus Lupin, Manda Fress, Lily Evans, and Peter Pettigrew."

"What?" Lily glared at her.

Lexis rolled her eyes and kept talking, "You have to sign up by November 20, so you can practice."

As Lex, Lily, and Mandy sat down, Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs were still laughing hysterically. Minutes later, Moony calmed down and glared at them all saying, "Who signed me up?"

Lex, Sirius, and James stuck out both their arms and pointed at each other, and Remus glared harder at them all.

Then after Lily processed this, she whined, "Lex! I don't wanna!"

Everyone laughed and Lexis stuck out her tongue at Lily. "Too bad!"

Lily glared, and got up and left.

Mandy looked at Sirius and Lex and asked, "Why did you just announce that to the whole school?"

Lex shrugged and said, "So not gits come and kidnap me again and cos I'm awesome."

Sirius rolled his eyes and said, "Uh huh,"

Just as everyone else was dispersing, Lex got up on the bench and yelled, "IT'S FOR FIFTH YEAR AND UP ONLY! ANY OBJECTIONS GO TO HELL!"

Minnie had, had enough, "MISS SUMMERS! DETENTION, TONIGHT AFTER YOUR DINNER!"

Lex saluted and yelled back, "THANKS MINNIE!"

Minnie wrung her hands in the air and stalked out.

* * *

The next morning, Lily Evans woke up, groggy and tired. She looked over at the clock and squeaked. "Guys!"

Mandy put her face in her pillow in the bed next to Lily and muffled, "Aw! That's mean Lily, we are NOT guys!"

"Aw shut it! Lex we've got thirty minutes to get breakfast!"

"And I care why?"

"Cos you have a date afterwards,"

"Which I will get to at noon, but now I sleep…"

"Bye then!"

"Fuck off," Lexis grumbled, retiring back into her bed.

Fifteen minutes later, after many arguments of what made Mandy's butt looked big and what didn't, that soon came to envelopes they arrived.

When the girls stepped into the Great Hall. They we're bombarded by Sirius of questions about the ball, which needed a lot of planning. They had the prefects to help and the girls declined, Lexis and Mandy too lazy to care.

"Have you got the songs yet, Lex?" But of course, Lily still put her in charge of the music.

"We can all meet up in the common room at nine later to talk about it, I have way too many fave songs."

"All muggle?"

"Yep."

Just then, the Marauders all sat down; James and Sirius on both of Lex's side, Remus on Mandy and Lily's, and Peter on Mandy's other side, with Kiki in tow.

"Muggle songs? We don't listen to any of those," said Sirius, yawning.

Lex scowled and said, "That's _all_ we listen to. You don't need any bloody magic for music, music comes from the soul, inspiration, emotion, and can be made by _anyone._"

James put his hands up. "Okay, okay! Just saying, have you got songs yet, Lex? It's in two weeks." Indeed, it was Novemeber 13.

"I have a _list_ of songs to choose from, and I got my iPod to work so we can listen to them. And an iPod is a muggle device that plays music, and Lily, do you have my docking system?"

Lily nodded and got some more eggs.

"Can we have some names?"

"You'll hear them tonight at the common room at nine, or I'll find someone else for guitar, bass, and drums."

"'Kay,"

Lily cut in, "Guys, we have-" and Minnie came up, cutting into Lily's cut-in saying, " Girls, Professor Dumbledore would like you to come up to his office, then bending down lower and in a whisper, "The password is 'Licorice'."

Lily put her fork down and said, "Thank you Professor, we'll go now."

"But I haven't finished y-"

"_Now._"

Lex scowled and put her fork down, clanking loudly.

* * *

Six minutes later they arrived at the door to Dumbledore's office.

Lily whispered to Mandy and Lex, "I've never been here before!" before opening the door.

All girls gasped as the office came into view; Trinkets of all sorts, moving, and immobile, sat all over the room, a large desk in the middle, on the right was a marble staircase winding upwards to his living quarters, which he descended from at that moment saying, "Thank you for joining me girls, I understand Miss Summers has a date to attend in an hour, so I will be quick," he smiled warmly and sat down in his chair, beckoning them to do the same in the seats placed in front of the desk, "As we all know, the ball shall be two weeks from now on December 1st, and you all are going to decorate with the 'Marauders' and prefects the night before after the feast?"

Lily nodded. "Yes, Professor,"

He nodded apprehensively and continued, "And you have all the decorations, instruments, costumes, and songs?"

Lex pulled her head up, "All the decorations are in our dormitory and we'll configure some when the decorating night comes, instruments are here, we need to buy our costumes, oh crap. I can't go on that date, I have to shop for my dress! Oh, and we are deciding the songs tonight."

Dumbledore stood up and held a small, immobile trinket off a shelf, thinking intently. "And do you know who will be coming?"

"Everyone in fifth year and up in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw's, except a couple people, and a majority of Hufflepuff, sir." said Mandy.

"No one from Slytherin?"

"A couple."

"I am surprised three girls could do it all by themselves, thank you for all your hard work girls. You may get back to your breakfasts, now ladies."

All three said 'yes sir' in unison and left.

* * *

"Hey, Remus," Kiki said to Remus later that day.

"Hey," he replied, "Whats up?"

"Bored. How was your mum's.. you know? I haven't been able to talk to you in awhile."

Remus grimaced. "It was.. alright, I guess, as far as funerals go."

Kiki laughed. "Cool. Again, I'm terribly sorry, mate. I lost my mum when I was a toddler. I never had to go through the pain of losing her."

He looked up. "Wow, I didn't know. I'm sorry too, Kiki. I gotta go, date with Mandy in Hogsmeade, y'know? See ya."

Kiki smiled as he left. "Bye."


	8. Misery Business

Our three favorite girls groaned and plopped down next to the infamous Marauders at the Three Broomsticks, three butterbeers waiting to warm their stomachs.

James looked over at the three girls, loaded with at least three bags each, and threw his head back onto the cushioning. "Padfoot, I don't think this booth has enough room."

Sirius looked, and sputtered into his butterbeer. "Bloody hell! How much stuff do they need for one night?"

Lex replied, "A lot, we're girls, we do girl stuff. Guys do guy stuff, we're even."

Sirius rolled his eyes and said, "How'd it go?"

Each girl started at once, so they said Lily to go first. "We went to about five hundred stores, and I got the most awesome outfit. There was one that looked great on all of us, and so we have to decide who is going to wear that one, and I feel as if my feet have been shredded by a cheese grater. Lex? Feedback?"

Lexis leaned on Sirius and said, "We only went to twenty stores Lily, Mandy drags me to about fifty a week during summer break. But Mandy had me try on, what, 47 pairs of shoes, and had me walk around the whole shop in each pair, the damn shops are so close would think that they all are competing or something. Mandy had me going through at least twenty things in each shop, and I feel as if my whole body has been run over, but I'm still conscience. Mandy?"

"The shoe and twenty-rule things are true, but we need to know our priorities! Only the best for the best! I found my perfect outfit, whoopee! Now let's get back to the castle. Moony, I want a piggie back ride."

Moony groaned and sunk lower in the booth, Lily said to James, "Me too." and Lex looked at Sirius and said, "I want a piggie back ride."

James and Sirius groaned and slouched down in the booth, and the girls laughed and pulled them up, shrinking their bags and stuffing them in their pockets.

Lex screamed as Sirius bucked up in the air, and said, "GO BLACK, GO!"

James stuck out his tongue and Lily yelled, "Let's race! One… Two… THREE! GO PIGGIE GO!"

As James ran off, he yelled, "HEY!"

Lily giggled and amended, "GO QUIDDITCH PLAYING PIGGIE, GO!"

Lex and Sirius were in the lead, gliding through the air, Lily and James following closely, and Remus and Mandy coming beside them.

Lexis stuck her tongue out at Lily, like a five year old, and slid off of Sirius' back.

She and Sirius made it first by a mere foot, and Lily and James were coming around now, Mandy and Moony, the two love birds, had stopped half way and were now walking and laughing at their friends foolishness.

Lily looked at her watch and said, "It's six, time for dinner!" and muttered a spell, and their bags went zooming through the air towards their dormitory.

Alice Prewitt was looking out the dormitory window, just gazing, when she saw color zooming in the air. "Are those- AHHH!"

* * *

The girls and guys were just arriving, loudly, into a quiet Great Hall.

Lex was rambling off, "Ech, so I had to literally force Lily into the shoes, and the sales assistant was staring at me, and Lily was squirming and wiggling, seriously, that girl should do yoga or something, she is flexible… Why's it quiet in here?"

Everyone was staring at them, and Lex had her eyebrow raised, and walked slower for special effect, dragging everyone else with her.

Dumbledore chuckled, to everyone's surprise, and said, "Is everyone back from Hogsmeade? Now we may eat!"

James sat down and said, "That was weird."

"Yep,"

"Anything else to say Padfoot?"

"Nope,"

At nine o' clock that evening, the group were sitting in a circle on the floor with Lex's iPod (which she magically charmed to never run out of battery).

Lex started, "So I have the list, and the songs are awesome. We'll play these before and after the bands and singers play.

_Lex's List of Awesome Muggle Songs_

_1. In For The Kill (Skrillex, Original song by La Roux)_

_2. I Wanna (All American Rejects)_

_3. Light Up The Sky (It's The Deans List - A/N; My favorite group.)_

_4. Give Me Everything (Pitbull)_

_5. Dirty Mix (Dj Blend)_

"Oh, five songs before the bands and five songs after," Lexis added.

_6. Scary Monsters & Nice Sprites (Skrillex)_

_7. Dance Inside (The All American Rejects)_

_8. Party Rock Anthem (LMFAO)_

_9. Super Bass (Nicki Minaj)_

_10. You And Me (Lifehouse)_

When everyone was done reading, they looked up and Lex said, "Let the ceremony begin!" and a song went out of the iPod, and James went behind Lily, and Sirius hooked onto Lex's arm, and everyone laughed at them.

"Oh, and we have to think of some songs to sing!" Lily exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, we have to sing one to three songs," Mandy added.

Lily stared at her. "Nobody told me this!"

Mandy shrugged. "Forgot."

"How many are we singing?" Lily asked.

"One."

The first words to Behind These Hazel Eyes came out, and the rest of the evening went on with music, laughter, chatting, and they all went up to bed.

* * *

Lex, Lily, Mandy, Alice, and the Marauders were running around frantically on the evening of November 30, putting everything together for the next day.

The room was completely cleaned out, _everything_. They had put out the Slytherin table to the left side of the room, to hold the punch, food, firewhiskey, and butterbeer. The floor had a black soft, coat of paint that would go to its original color in the morning, and had silver and black decorations, accompanied by the twelve Christmas trees, which had been placed differently to co-ordinate this year, the dance floor, and the stage with a back curtain so they could close them, change the instruments, and switch without too much commotion.

Everything was perfect.

* * *

The next morning everyone ate in their common rooms, odd, but appropriate. But the girls didn't eat much; they practiced with other groups in the Great Hall, which only allowed band members and singers in the small competition.

The ball was starting at nine in the evening, and sense Dumbledore let them choose anything they wanted, it went all the way to midnight, and, knowing the Marauders, there would be a party in the Gryffindor common room afterwards.

It was seven in the evening, and the girls were getting ready.

They speculated at themselves in the side of the room that had been temporarily transfigured into a mirror.

Mandy had a lilac, knee-long, dress that showed cinched at the left shoulder, with one strap. Her hair was hanging loosely and curled. She had on her signature locket, which held on the left a picture of her, Lily, Lexis, and Alice. The right held a picture of her and her family.

Alice had her jet black hair just path shoulder length straightened and put on a red just above knee-length dress, 'just for Frank' she said, and some black heels with red soles on the bottom, and some pearl earrings.

Lexis had her long blonde hair straight like Alice. She had on a very short white, lacy, strapless dress on. It fit her form excellently and for makeup she wore a _lot_ of black mascara, winged eyeliner, and black eyeshadow on her lids. Her black high heels were five inches and borrowed from her little sister.

Lily had her hair in waves, curls, long, short, layered, straight, and in all different ways._._ James would go head-over-heels for her tonight, not that he didn't do that anyway. She had a beautiful emerald green dress, with off-the-shoulder sleeves. She had on pearl earrings like Alice, and a necklace to match, and creamy white high heels for effect. Looking fresh, she had on no makeup except a little cover up.

They were ready, and just on time, as it was eight fifty-five.

The girls approached the stage, and Lex said, "Hey everybody! Food, dancing, music, that's pretty much what were doing here tonight, _all_ were doing, Black!" everyone laughed and Sirius rolled his eyes, "So the first band tonight is 'Black Emotion' Okay… and they are playing 'Finding Beauty' by Escala. Here they are!"

Four girls stepped out, wearing simple black dresses and red shoes, and began playing their electric string instruments. Classical music, okay.

Many songs went on that night, and at the end, Lexis felt like she was going to throw up with nerve.

The curtain went up and Lexis started singing,

_I'm in the business of misery  
let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out  
__When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth_

_I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me_  
_She's got it out for me_  
_But I wear the biggest smile._

_Second chances they don't ever matter people never change_  
_once a whore, you're nothing more_  
_I'm sorry that'll never change_  
_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged_  
_I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up_  
_We'll there's a million other girls that do it just like you_  
_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who they want and what they like_

_It's easy if you do it right  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

_I watched his wildest dreams come true,_  
_not one of them involving you._  
_Just watch my wildest dreams come true,_  
_none of them involving you._

_Cause god, it just feels so good._

Lexis grinned brightly then rushed off stage to the bathroom. Pouring her emotions out through music always seemed to calm her, but tonight it only reminded her of him.

* * *

A/N; I realize I skipped some lyrics from the song. That was to fit with the plot of the story. The song is; Misery Business by Paramore. Enjoy! R&R!

Take out the brackets and you've got the link!

**Lily's dress;** cn1[.]kaboodle[.]com/hi/img/2/0/0/4b/e/AAAAAvVEpWUAAAAAAEvmTA[.]jpg?v=1179988077000

**Lexis' dress: **http:/www[.]weddingdressseason[.]com/wp-content/uploads/2009/05/wedding-dress[.]jpg

**Alice's dress;** starcasm[.]net/wp-content/uploads/2009/11/FP_4052391_VictoriasSecret_RAM_111909-660x907[.]jpg

**Mandy's dress;** http:/www4[.]images[.]coolspotters[.]com/photos/79682/monique-lhuillier-pf-2009-lilac-dress-profile[.]jpg


	9. You've Got Something Yellow in Your Hair

After the performance, the 'crowd' were clapping furiously, like they had with the previous group.

While everyone went and voted for who was their favorite after the last group, Professor McGonagll gathered the votes and went to the other room with Dumbledore to count the votes together.

The three girls went to the Slytherin table for some firewhiskey, it was ten o'clock, so everyone had already had a glass or more.

As Lexis took a sip of her glass, Lily said, "So who do you think will win?"

"Us, of course!" Sirius said as he approached the girls.

Mandy and Lily laughed, and Remus waved them over.

"Hey girls, a lot of votes tonight…"

Lexis laughed and said, "Aw, is poor Remy getting lonely? We should keep him company!" scrunching her face and hugging him.

"Is she drunk?" he asked.

Mandy rolled her eyes. "Get off my man, woman!"

Lex giggled again and ventured. "Your man, other woman?"

Mandy pulled her arm up in an about-to-faint gesture, and fluttered her eyelashes. "How could you Moony? After all we've been through?"

Lily laughed at her weird friends, and walked back to the bar, well, not really a bar, as they only had spiked the punch and butterbeer and firewhiskey, but they had the seats, so she sat down next to James.

She took a sip of firewhiskey and said, "So how come you haven't asked me out all year?"

He glanced at her. "You're drunk right?"

She giggled. "Yuuuuuuuup! Drunk as a skunk!"

Lunging forward for another bottle of firewhiskey, she almost toppled off of her chair. James laughed and took the bottle from her.

"That's enough for _you_ tonight, Miss Evans!"

"James?"

"Yeah?"

"You've got something yellow in your hair."

"Oh… thanks Lily."

"Welcome, James,"


	10. Hangovers

_She probably thinks I'm an idiot! _

James Potter was pacing in the dormitory on December 2nd, the last day of school. _The holiday prank is today._ The thought brought him back to his marauder-hood. _Lily thinks I'm an idiot. Yeah, what a way to make small talk, way to go Prongs._

* * *

"_You've got something yellow in your hair."_

"_Oh… thanks Lily."_

"_Welcome, James." _

_Lily then walked to the stage, where Lex and Mandy were already were, holding a bottle of Genini's Butterbeer, they stopped selling that in fourth year, too bad, that stuff was really good. Where'd they get it anyway? Oh yeah, our family friend. Why am I Lex's cousin? 'Because your mom's sister had a baby with her father, you idiot!' came into my mind. Lex had a piece of small parchment in hand too, probably with the final result of the votes. _

_As Lily got up on Lex's left side, Mandy on the other, Lex announced, "The votes are in! If you didn't vote then no one cares! And…" she handed Mandy the bottle, and continued, "The winner is… Erm… us!" _

_Mandy looked at the bottle, opened it, and took on big glug, having Lex wrestle her to the ground for some ("Other woman! Share the damn thing! I said SHARE! GIMME SOME OF THAT! Hey, HEY! STOP RUNNING FROM THE BRIDE! PIGGIE, AFTER HER!" resulting to Mandy on the ground, and Sirius holding the bottle proudly for Lex to take a swig, then Sirius, Lily, James, Remy, and poor Peter got the empty bottle.)_

_The rest of the night was Lily giving him small smiles from across the room, and dancing, drinking, food, and music._

* * *

The next morning, almost all the fifth, sixth, and seventh years had really bad hangovers.

Lex was scowling at Lily for dragging her down to the lake for no reason, and she knew she had a damned hangover. She had on her shades to block out the light and a cup of coffee she stole from the kitchens in her hand.

"Bottoms up!" Lexis said as she popped an aspirin in her mouth and took a swig of coffee.

"I hate Lily, I hate Lily, I hate Lily, I hate god damned Lily," chanted Lexis. Mandy soon joining in, until Lily got tired of it, and cut in. "Lunch," she said, getting up and not bothering to wait for her friends.

Mandy and Lex followed, lunch meant food, which attracted the attention of these two.

As the girls walked inside the Great Hall, now all in the happy mood, they gasped at the sight they saw.


	11. Fifty Points

Every single person, in the room, looked like Minerva McGonagll.

As a loud, recognizable laugh came from the Gryffindor table, they instantly knew it to belong to Sirius Black.

Lexis hated seeing so many Minnie's. "BLACK! WHAT DID YOU DO? POTTER!" she went running after two snorting Minnie's and she was screaming.

Then it hit Lily like a brick in the face.

They had slipped Polyjuice Potion with McGonagall's hair into each and every last thing edible in the room and disguised it to look normal. So _this_ was the holiday prank. Well, it was obviously appropriate to say that they succeeded. But, knowing the Marauders, knew that wasn't enough for them. They would go out with a bang, and the bang was yet to be seen.

She laughed. Lily Evans laughed at one of the Marauder's pranks, for the first, and maybe last, time in her life, and James was halfway across the castle running away with Lexis and her hangover. Mandy giggled along with her.

Rodney Creevey came and took a picture of Lily laughing. The bastard.

A fuming witch who was muttering under her breath, Lily presumed as the real Minnie McGonagall, and walked towards her. "Professor McGonagall? Need any help?"

She screamed at the air, and said with her teeth gritted, "I need to get away from those Marauders. THEY. ARE. DRIVING. ME. INSANE!" The whole school, who had been having a food fight, as no one could tell who was who, turned to McGonagall, as a vein in her forehead pulsed faster than the speed of light, and she went muttering to herself out the doors.

Just as Minnie made it to the door, the two laughing Minnie's came guffawing even harder than before, followed by Lexi and her hangover ("POTTER! BLACK! IF I GET YOU I AM GOING TO SLIT YOUR DAMN THROAT! I SWEAR- ARGH! PUMPKIN PIE? !" she screamed, the last word echoing off the walls, as Lex and the Minnie's got all the attention.)

* * *

An hour later, after the food fight was finished and the real Minnie had stopped muttering to herself, Lexis, Lily, Mandy, James, Sirius, Peter, Krystal, and Remus sat in Dumbledore's office.

Lily, Mandy, and Remus were only there because as the Minnie's and Lex hurled past, Lily shrugged and punched James in the nose, Mandy pulling her back, and Remus pulling her back. Of course, Lily didn't think she would actually _hit_, just swing and make him scream. Perhaps she had better aim than she thought…

Dumbledore looked up from examining one of his many trinkets and antiques, and said, "Mister Potter, Mister Black, I am very surprised someone of the age would be able to conduct the Polyjuice Potion. Perhaps we teachers have misunderstood the brilliance of young minds," James and Sirius glowed, "The lessons may be upgraded to the level of your brilliance, and much more work I may add." Sirius and James groaned and the girls giggled silently. Dumbledore continued to his point, "I noticed some… differences in the potion, any?"

Sirius burst out laughing and said, "We had it so that they'll look like Minnie for two days."

Lily stared at the idiots. "They are leaving _tomorrow! _Imagine everyone seeing McGonagall's running up to their mum's and dad's! Imagine what the muggles will think! POTTER! BLACK!"

Dumbledore cut in calmly, "Miss Evans, please take your seat," Lily blushed and sat down as she realized she had stood up, "They will wear name tags, and everyone will just have to keep their head down low. You may leave now. Oh, and I am afraid I am going to have to take fifty points from Gryffindor."

Lex gapped at Dumbledore. _Fifty bloody points? _

As soon as they all got out of the gargoyle's stairway, Lex screamed, "FIFTY BLOODY POINTS? I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! WHICH ONE MADE THE EXPANDED TIME? WHICH ONE?" as she once again chased James and Sirius down the hall, apparently over her hangover, which renewed with stress.

The three remaining shrugged, and Lily left to go to the library, and Mandy and Remus went to the grounds for an afternoon walk. Lex could go kill them, less work for the rest of them.


	12. Staying With The Potters, Part One

The girls and the Marauders were all aboard the Hogwarts Express, going home for the holidays of sixth year, the boys in the seats on both sides, and the girls decided to sit on the floor.

Lex was leaning against Sirius' legs, Mandy by Remus, and Lily sat up against the side; the boys were being boys, and the girls were talking about the things they needed for the party at James' house on Christmas; they were all staying there for holidays. Lex was originally staying at her friend, Ellen's house in Italy, but something came up with both of them, so Ellen was coming over summer.

They had somehow persuaded James' mom and dad for a party on Christmas and New Year's, and they would be going on vacation in Spain from start of holidays until a couple days after New Year's Day.

Lex and Mandy were talking about the zillion dresses they had, and what to pick for both, and Lily was writing a letter to someone.

"I have all these dresses, but I want a Christmas colored dress for Christmas, is what I sort of planned," said Mandy.

Lily was too busy with her thoughts to notice. _Why hasn't Potter asked me out all year? Not even at prefect meetings? How did Potter get head boy? Why am I talking to myself? Maybe James has grown up a little. Did I just call him James? Shutup Lily._

"I want something that looks awesome with my hair. Like, black or something so it really stands out. But then there's New Years! Shit! What am I gonna wear to New Years? I have that navy colored dress but it's too long. Maybe I can borrow something from Ellen. Wait, nevermind I have the perfect dress." gushed Lexis.

Just then, a third year opened the door and said, "Professor McGonagall sent me to tell 'the idiots'" he said, using his fingers to make quotations, "that were arriving in five minutes."

Sirius yawned and replied, "Yeah, you can go now. Shoo,"

Lex slapped her leg and said, "That's not very nice."

"He's in third year."

"You were too, four years ago."

"Touché."

Five minutes later, they got off the train, and as only Remus could apparate, James' dad came to pick them up. "Hello! Come on in, now. James! Lexis, haven't been over for a while! How's your mum? Fabulous! You must be Lily? James talks about you all the time!" Lily blushed and nodded, and the Marauders snickered, "Sirius, nice to see your nose isn't rainbow. Remus, nice to see you aswell! I see your third arm went away! Nasty hex that was. Mandy? Heard of you too!" he looked back at the squished up James, Sirius, Remus, and Mandy, as Lex and Lily were sharing the front seat. "All set then? Hey, where's Peter?"

Everyone nodded in response, and they set off.

James added, "With his grandmother."

* * *

The Potter mansion is amazing. Just, amazing. There isn't any way to describe it.

Lexis and the guys walked in nonchalant, used to the Mansion, while Lily and Mandy gapped at it opened mouthed.

"Wow," they said in unison.

Lex snorted and said, "You'll get used to it."

Everyone walked in, and Mrs. Potter bustled forward, _she has James' eyes_, noticed Lily, and she hugged everyone in welcome and said, "We will be leaving to Spain now, dearies. Now James, Sirius, Lexi, don't ruin the house, and don't pee on the walls," Lily and Mandy snickered, and Sirius muttered, "I was drunk…" and James rolled his eyes.

_Sixth year, wonderful time… _thought Mrs. Potter, as she silently giggled to herself.

"Don't wreck the mansion, parties are fine, but don't do anything like last time, _that_ was a _disaster._"

Mr. Potter shrugged and said, "Later boys, no peeing on the walls, not too much firewhiskey, don't knock anyone up,"

"Robert!" intersected Mrs. Potter.

"And see you all later!" he finished, before turning out the door, dragging Mrs. Potter along.

As soon as they heard a pop, Lex, Sirius, and James yelled, "WE'RE FREE!"

James looked around, "Same rooms, oh, Lily and Mandy, okay… You'll use the neon green room, 'kay Lex? That one has three beds right?"

Lexis nodded, and he said, "Lexis can show you the way," to Lily and Mandy, and the guys galloped upstairs.

Lex waved over at Lily and Mandy and their luggage, and they went up to the fourth floor.

The room's walls were all lime green, and one bed, one was neon yellow, and one neon orange. One wall was a mirror all the way along, they loved it.

Thirty minutes later, the girls had all unpacked, and had changed to some flashy clothes, just for the fun of it, dresses.

Lex wore a fully beaded, short black strapless dress with slimming empire belt and flirty skirt, five inch tan heels, and smokey eyes.

Lily had on a silver scoop tank dress with flirty beadwork and short skirt, silver four inch heels, and some black eyeshadow forced on by Lex.

Mandy had to be forced into a small dress by both girls, a animal black and white print, beaded sweetheart halter with studded empire band with light wash short shorts, some four inch black heels, and clear jeweled earrings.

As they came downstairs, Remus choked on his cereal, but Sirius and James looked them up and down, thumbs up, and kept eating. They were used to Lex dressing up fancy for no reason around the house.

The girls sat down and Lily and Mandy grabbed some cereal, but Lex just sat there. She looked straight forward, and she screamed.


	13. Staying at Potter Manor, Part Two

It was the night before the party, December 24, and everything was ready. The girls did decorating, including angels, wrapping, and making the house 'Christmasy', as Mandy had put it. The boys had firewhiskey, vodka, various liquors, butterbeer, and pumpkin juice (to Lily's request).

The tree was to the tip of the ceiling, with Lex's angel at their house, and at least ten presents for each person sat at the bottom of the tree; some from admirers, friends, and some with threats from the Marauders' fan clubs.

Everything was already planned, Lily would wake up at five in the morning like a five-year-old and drag them out of bed (the girls gave warnings to this), and they would open presents, then they would get ready for the party while the guys play some quidditch, then the guests' would arrive; including some of their closest friends, and Sirius' latest girlfriend, Lauren (A/N; the girl that was flirting with James a longgg time ago.)

It was ten o' clock, and everyone said goodnight and went to bed, but don't worry, they didn't forget the cookies and milk.

"Damn it, Lily!"

Lily was jumping on Lexis' bed after waking up Mandy, who was sitting warily at the door, dozing off again.

Lily jumped again, and Lex gave up. "I'm up, I'm up! Let's go annoy the boys."

Lily squealed, and they went to the boys room.

"Damn it, Lexis!" exclaimed Sirius as she jumped up and down on Sirius' bed.

"Get up you old fart! Presents! Presents!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" he chanted.

Lex dragged him out, Sirius holding onto his covers, which came along, and she dragged him downstairs where everyone else was waiting.

As they came into the main living room, Lily bounded forward. "Santa came and ate the cookies!"

James snorted and said, "Sirius came down at the middle of the night and ate them."

Lily glared and sat in front of the tree. "Who's first?"

"You!" they all shouted. "Get us up, and you better be opening a damn present!" added Lex.

Thirty minutes later, Lily had some earrings from Alice, a book of flower poems from her mother and father, zilch from Petunia, a photo album with pictures of her and an old friend, a pair of _expensive_ high heels from Lexis that Lily had her eyes on at the last Hogsmeade trip, Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans and various other candies from Sirius, some hate mail from Sirius', James', and Remus' fan clubs, school books for seventh year from Remus, a muggle CD from Mandy, and a love letter from some admirer. and James smirked at her as she looked for another. "Looking for something, Lils?"

She pouted. "You didn't get me a present."

"Got to wait for the right time for that Lily Bear."

She pouted some more. "Meanie," and then noticed one more package for her, lunged for it, but Sirius go in her way and said, "From me, and you can't open it till the end, because I got us all one." Lily rung her hands in the air and sat over at the couch, clutching it firmly.

Sirius laughed loudly, and shuffled over to his pile of presents, which had pumpkin pasties from James, hair products from Remus ("You use more stuff for that hair than all the girls together."), a card and chocolate frogs from Peter, a homemade t-shirt from Lily, some sunglasses from Mandy ("Cool! Erm… what are they?"), and a note from Lex that read:

_Dear Pervert Friend,_

_Okay, I didn't get you any present because all I see you do is be perverted, eat, and prank people; and I am not encouraging you to prank anyone, not after that one in fourth year, which I am still blaming you for, so I have something else; unless your girlfriend disapproves :) What's her name, Laura? No, I think that was the last one you had a WEEK ago._

_If that's the case, three Christmas wishes. Wish away, pervert boy!_

_Merry Xmas Sirius!_

_xoxo_

_Lex_

Sirius looked up after reading it twice, and grinned broadly. James looked suspiciously at him, and asked, "Who's it from, Pads?"

"Lexis," he answered simply. James looked over at Lex confusedly, but she just smirked.

"What did you do to him? And why in a letter?"

"Oh nothing, just the Lexi charm," she answered.

"Okay…"

"It's a girl thing."

"What is it?" asked Sirius.

"What?"

"Lexis!" he whined.

"I'll give it to you later."

He pouted. "Why not now?"

"Cos the rest of us have presents, too!" she said, as she dug into her pile, really, _dug_, she slid under and hid in the massive pile, then came out yelling, "THOSE LITTLE BITCHES!"

"What now?" said James.

"Your damned fan club, that's what! They sent me a Fanged Frisbee! It was from Sirius' admirers, look at this note!" she exclaimed, as she threw it across the room, sporting a bleeding arm.

_Dear Miss Summers,_

_We have business._

_This is about Sirius. As you may know, I, Victoria Gertolli, am the leader of Sirius Back's fan club, and we have noticed you spend WAY too much time with him. _

_Please stop and stay away from my future husband, and we won't have to go to drastic measures. _

_Happy Christmas, _

_Miss Gertolli, Gryffindor fourth year_

_P.S. If you have any inquires you would like to share about some insider info on Sirius, we, Sirius' fan club, would be glad to have a reply with that._

As Lily finished the letter, she giggled uncontrollably. "They threatened you for hanging out with Sirius?"

Lex scowled. "I have a bleeding arm because of your stupid posse, Black!" she screamed.

James rolled his eyes and flicked his wand at her arm. "Better?"

"Yes, but I am going to kill those bitches."

"Just open you present's."

"Fine," she huffed, finding a _lot_ more hate mail, a pink clutch from Lily, an iTunes gift card from Mandy, a new owl from the Potters, a new cauldron from Remus (her old one was destroyed by Sirius), a new dress from Ellen, a new iPod dock system and some candy from James, and looked expectantly at Sirius, who smirked. "Come here," he said, waving her over.

She rolled her eyes and scooted over.

"I'm giving it to you on New Year's," he said.

Her jaw dropped. "I can't wait that long!" she complained.

"But it'll be ruined if you have it before then." he replied, and motioned for Mandy to open her presents, which was a silver scarf from Lexis, a horse brooch with studded crystals and gems from Lily, a kiss and bouquet of chocolate roses from Remus (Lex and Sirius laughed loudly at this), a large Gryffindor hat from Sirius (she does commentary for the quidditch matches), a novel from James, and surprisingly, a note from Mr. Potter, that read:

_Main living room couch, scarlet pillow under the Gryffindor couch._

_Merry Christmas, and use my present well :) Oh, and don't tell Mrs. Potter!_

_Mr. Potter, but you all can call me Rob_

Everyone attempted to see the note, but Mandy stuffed it into her pocket, and went over to the Gryffindor couch, under in the scarlet pillow… "Holy cow! It's a bottle of firewhiskey!" she exclaimed, as she unzipped the pillow.

James stared. "How did you know that was there?"

"Did you know?" she retaliated.

"NO! That's why I'm asking you!"

"Erm… it was in a note your father gave me…"

"Well, drink some!"

Mandy shrugged and guzzled it down. As she looked to see how much, it was full.

Sirius stared. "It's full?"

"It's full."

Lily bounced on the couch, "It has a charm! It never runs out!"

Sirius grabbed the bottle and chugged the whole thing, to realize it was full. "Awesome! I can use the same bottle all night!"

Mandy grabbed it back. "If he gave me the note, it should be mine!"

For the next two minutes, they grabbed and pulled at the bottle, until Mandy got it.

James went next, and got a broomstick cleaning kit from Sirius, some new quidditch robes from Remus, a new broomstick from Lily, the newest model ("BLOODY HELL, LILY!"), a new wand from Lexis, and three passes from Mandy that read he could get her out of bed early in the morning to do loud commentary for the boys while they played quidditch to disturb the neighbors, and some fan mail and stuff.

Last, but not least, was Remus. And what did he get? Chocolate and books. A _lot _of bloody chocolate and a _lot _of bloody books. So much he would never have to go to buy anymore for the rest of his life. ("You all underestimate me!")

As they all gathered their things, except Lexis, who had to carefully pick out hate mail from fan clubs, and they went upstairs to change.

It was two and a half hours later, and the girls were just looking themselves up and down in the mirror.

Lexis had on a strapless 'punk pink' dress with a neckline that plunged very deep. Her hair was lightly curled so it was more wavy and some matching heels, and just a little bit of mascara.

Mandy had on a black and white detailed dress with sweetheart strapless neckline, laced back, and beaded appliqués, making all of her curves and skinny shape look beautiful, her auburn hair up in a French braid, and some white heels.

Lily wore a simple black dress and white heels, telling the other two that it wasn't a formal party, but they just stuck their tongues out and said they were doing the music, and they wanted to make eyes boggle and laugh.

They looked over at the clock, and it was 8:30 in the morning, so they did the other girls' hair and makeup. When they had a few hours left, they laughed and gossiped, and did lots of games, until it was nine in the evening, and everyone was arriving.

The first two in the door were Frank Longbottom, with some jeans and a t-shirt, and Alice in a deep purple dress and silvery grey heels, and the four walked over to the side as the guys ogled at them.

Alice studied Mandy and Lex, and asked, "This isn't formal, is it?"

Lily giggled and replied, "Nope, they just wanted to show off to the boys."

Alice rolled her eyes and went to go get a drink.

As the first few guys came in, two looked around, and stopped at the girls, and they all silently laughed and started talking.

"Told you the plan would work," said Mandy.

Lily rolled her eyes and went to join Alice.

A couple hours later, it was 11 o' clock in the evening, and all three girls had danced with multiple people, as the Marauders and the four girls all met.

Lex was the first to speak, "Is it time to bless them all with my wonderful singing yet?" she yelled over the music from the speakers, pointing to the stage that had appeared for the night.

"Sure!" yelled James back.

As they were winding their way through the crowd, a peppy, blonde, fourth year cam forward and scooted in front of Sirius. "Hey Sirius! I'm Victoria Gertolli-,"

"The one who threatened my best friend and sent her a Fanged Frisbee, yeah, I know." he said, looking over at Lex, who stuck her tongue out at him. Victoria glared at Lex and looked back at Sirius, and said, "Oh, well… I'll talk to you later!"

As she went to go fill in her posse, Lex took her place and said, "Wow, Pads, that's your fan club?"

"Shadup,"

* * *

Lex walked up to Sirius and his girlfriend, Samantha, and took the bottle of never-ending firewhiskey and said, "She didn't drink from it, did she?" nodding at Samantha, who kept staring dreamily at Sirius.

He shook his head crazily, obviously drunk, and Lex let her head back and gulped it down. "Later Pads."

He looked up and slurred, "Don't leave,"

"What am I going to do here? Watch you and your girl snog all night?"

"Uh…"

"Exactly. 'Later," she said bitterly. _What's going on with you, Lexis? Well for one, you're talking to yourself. SHUTUP._

Lex walked away with the firewhiskey and yelled back, "You still owe me my present, Black!"

A little later, Alice and Mandy sat down in the kitchen after some dancing, and Alice said, "I want to see some action!"

"Go watch a movie!" yelled Mandy, drunk, and dancing by herself.

"Mandy, you are drunk, and I want to see something happening! OMG! We should play matchmaker!"

"Hmm… who?"

Alice pondered for a moment, then said, "Lily and James are insufferable,"

"Nah,"

"Erm… McKinnon and Diggory?"

"Newsflash! We hate them both!"

"Fine! Uh… Sirius and Lex!"

"Too stubborn,"

"But that would be so cute!"

"So would Lily and James, and that would take a miracle,"

"Miracle here!" said Alice, saluting.

"Fine! Now which? Lex and Sirius, or Lily and James?"

"Hmm…" the evil little pixie rubbed her hands together in a comical way, smirking.


	14. Manlihood

Alice and Mandy sneaked behind the shadows, Alice trailing Sirius as he walked over to Remus and Lexis as she walked over to Lily, both on the other side of the room.

"Hey mate," said Sirius, as he approached.

"Hey Pads," Remus nodded.

"What's up?" _Men,_ thought Alice_, I should have followed Lex._

"Erm… standing and breathing?"

"Whoopee," Sirius said in a bored tone as he drank from the new bottle of firewhiskey he had, sense Lex took 'the bottle.'

"You're not much better," he retorted.

"Touché, _but_ I am drinking whilst doing It," he backfired.

"Later Pads," said Remus as he sighed deeply and went to go ask someone to dance.

_Broken up, deep inside,_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

Alice walked over and said, "Hey Sirius,"

"Hi,"

_Here I am,_

_Once again,_

_I'm torn into pieces._

_Can't deny it,_

_Can't pretend,_

_Just thought you were the one._

_Broken up,_

_Deep inside,_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry,_

_Behind these hazel eyes._

"Sirius, are you listening?" said Alice, snapping her fingers in his face.

"What?"

She sighed, _he never listens._ "What did you say about Lex?"

"Nothing… are her eyes hazel?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing,"

"Erm… _actually_, I'm not so sure, let's go ask her! She's by Mandy over there,"

"Oh, okay," Sirius saluted her and stumbled over.

Alice walked behind him in tow, and he took a bottle on a nearby table, recognizing it as 'the bottle' and taking a large drink.

As he put his face in his hands, Lex asked, "What's up, Pads?"

"Nothing, ya know, standing and breathing, the usual."

"Moony gave me that one two hours ago, Sirius," she laughed.

"It's nothing; Alice just wants to know if your original eye color is hazel, like James'."

"Do not! You do!" said Alice as she walked away into the shadows and Mandy kept just in hearing distance. _Prat, Sirius Black is a PRAT_ she thought.

Lex raised her eyebrow, and Sirius just waved it off and drank some more.

"You're going to get a massive hangover, dude."

"Dude?" he laughed, _dude?_

"Mandy and Lily said it all the time in first year; apparently, muggle ten year olds say it all the time; like, "Yo, wazup _dude!_" It was sort of weird when I first came around to Lily's house that summer, I had toothless guys my age, muggles, saying it to me all the time."

"Okay…"

"Weird, I know,"

"So, are they hazel?"

"What?"

"Your eyes,"

"Oh, yeah, but I wear contacts."

"Why?"

"People thought James and me were fraternal twins in first year, cos of the eyes, and we were in the same year."

"Oh."

"Where's Samantha?"

"Broke up with her," he replied simply.

Lex giggled, "You are pathetic, Sirius Black."

"Manlihood,"

"Sure… I need a couch."

"Can't handle alcohol, Lexis?"

"More than you, Black,"

"Doubt it!"

"I can down two bottles in one sitting, and you can't," she retorted.

"Can too," he said.

"Then go get two, and I'll use this one."

"Fine," he went and took two bottles from a sixth year as he was too busy snogging his girlfriend to notice.

Lex and Sirius stood across from each other, and Lex said, "Three… Two… One… GO!"

Sirius threw his head back, Lex following, and both gulped, Lex finished one first, then… "AHA! I beat you Black! I JUST OUT-DRUNK SIRIUS BLACK!"

A lot of heads turned at this, as Lex punched the air in victory. "Told you I could do it Black!"

He just groaned and sat down on the nearest couch. "You win, yeah, whoopee, Lex just out-drunk me!"

James winded through the crowd and sat next to Sirius, "Is it true? You were out-drunk by a _girl?"_

"SHUT UP POTTER!"

Another girl in the front glared at James, "SEXIST!"

He just rolled his eyes and looked at Sirius, who looked at Lex, who stuck her tongue out at him.

James looked at Sirius with an expression of mortification, and said, "You've been-"

"SHADUP!" roared Sirius, and got up and went to one of the smaller, more disclosed living rooms with Lex following in suite. "Sirius! _Sirius!_ SIRIUS!"

"WHAT?"

"Stop overreacting! Everyone here are so drunk they won't remember!"

"I'm going to trans-"

"Trans what?"

"Erm… take Samantha home."

Lexis looked at him, an eyebrow raised. She didn't believe him for one minute. "Sure, _bye_."

"Later Lex," he grumbled.

Sirius wove through the crowd to the front door and went out to the nearby forest, forgetting about Samantha entirely. _She's probably already found another boyfriend to shag_, he thought bitterly. _Whore._ The forest by the Potter's mansion wasn't big, but enough to seclude him.

As he sunk into the depths of the forest, he transformed into his animagus form, a black, shaggy dog, and ran; just ran, he hated people staring down at him, expectantly, like they were waiting for him to break at any moment, so he ran and glided through the air, adrenaline going through your veins, just... _not_ have girls fluttering their eyelashes at him; just to get away from modern witches and wizards.

Thirty minutes later, Sirius transformed and met the one thing he had avoided that whole evening: Victoria Gertolli.

"I saw it all, Black."

Sirius gulped, paling instantly. He knew he couldn't run from this one, she saw everything? "Hello Victoria," he greeted, not showing any emotion. The one thing, emotion, he could suppress; it showed you were weak, that you were falling, and falling hard. Falling; physically or emotionally, it could show both and more.


	15. Victoria Gertolli

Victoria had an evil smirk on her face as she flaunted up to Sirius, a fire blazing in her eyes, but only one fire could leave him kindling for more. "What do you want?"

She cocked her head slightly to the side, and rolled her eyes. "You know what _I_ want, Sirius."

"Nope, not really, because I don't hang out with people who threaten my best friends, _Gertolli_."

"Can't even bother to call me by my first name?"

"Hate you too much," he muttered.

"Well then I wouldn't be surprised if the school _somehow_ found out about someone I know being an _illegal_ animagus."

"How do you know I haven't registered?"

"Come on Sirius, I'm not that dense. I know you're not registered, so you are just about under my power," she smirked at him.

"How so?"

"Ever heard of Azkaban?"

"I'm not afraid of them, I know what I want in life, and I plan on achieving it, because _she_ won't care whether or not I am a criminal or illegal animagus."

"_She?" _Victoria glared, and then quickly regained her composure, but the damage was done. "Why, of course Gertolli; did you _actually_ think I would ever go within a five mile radius of you if I had the choice?"

"I despise you, Sirius Black, but you are popular, hot, and I hear the sex is great," she said.

"Coming from you, and that changes everything," he retorted.

"Let's cut to the chase, okay, I want to be your girlfriend, not like Samantha or any of your play things, but I am going to last and find Sirius Black's heart, or I can let some information slip."

"_That_ is why you have never had sex, never will, never had someone love you, never will, and will die alone an ugly hag."

"I will turn you in," she countered.

_What can I do?_ "_Fine,"_ he glared and turned to the manor.

"Oh, and Sirius, I know it's Lexis," she said to his retreating back.

He stopped. "You know nothing about me."

"Oh, I believe I do. I see how you look at her, act around her, you know, the whole _love_ effect; but I don't see how you are going to get her attention dating someone else."

"I don't believe in love."

Victoria laughed as if he were the funniest person on earth and said, "And why is that, Sirius?"

He raised an eyebrow. "There is no such thing as love. There's lust and there's hate. Goodbye, Gertolli," he spat before slamming the door, leaving Victoria in the dark.

Victoria smirked. Sirius was practically wrapped around her finger at this point and the plan was going perfectly.

"The Dark Lord will be please with how you've done tonight, Victoria," a voice said from the darkness of the forest.

She smiled. "The same with yourself."

"I'll see you around."

"'Night," she murmured, walking back to the party.


	16. Lexi Falls

A/N; Note August 3, 2011; I'm sorry, I'm not editing this chapter. I'm too lazy and i've tried to edit it two other times already, but internet is stupid. Put up with my mistakes for a chapter? R/R & Enjoy!

Disclaimer; I own nothing. I always forget to put the disclaimer.

* * *

The next day, Sirius told the rest of the Marauders about the exchange between him and Victoria. They were all furious, but dealt with it.

Only the boys knew about Remus' "furry little problem", so they couldn't tell the girls.

After a heated argument, Victoria was aloud inside the house other than the parties, she came around about every day, and spent time with Sirius a lot.

It seemed like she brought anger and hate with her each time she was and wasn't around, whenever the guys got the girls talking, other than Lex, they yelled at them, and Victoria sucking up to Sirius was sickening to all of them, but the guys knew that they couldn't let their secret out.

Sirius and Victoria were currently at Diagon Alley, the remaining Marauders playing Quidditch, Peter joining as he was back from vacation and filled in on all of the recent happenings Lily and Mandy flooed Alice, who had just come home from dinner at Frank Longbottom's house, and Lex was in the forest, as usual.

She had learned most of the ways of the forest, the animals and the paths, and was currently by a secluded area she found two miles inside. This complied of a waterfall, though small, very beautiful, which ran to a small lake which had long, worn boulders that were nice to sit on and enjoy the weather, and she frequently swam here.

She had on a plain black one piece, and her hair was a normal brown tied up into a messy ponytail, and dropped her towel as she ran up and rock-climbed up the boulders fitted into a wall along the side of the waterfall where she went up, to jump. Well, not necessarily jump, she might have fallen on purpose, somersaulted, numerous things, many would have thought it deadly as it is fifty feet high, but she liked the exhilaration. Everyone had their method of running away, and this was hers.

Lex remembered the first time she came here; James, Sirius, and her were eleven and Lex's mother and father were going on vacation, and Sirius came for the summer, and Lex heard running water when they went out to play, so they followed and came here. Every summer sense, she always stayed at the Potter's for at least a week just to come out here.

Her hand grasped her least-favorite boulder, as it was shaped like a heart, her least-favorite shape, and as she let her other arm go, swinging for another rock, her hand slipped on dampness, and she fell from forty feet in the air. "AH!"

Lex's arms flailed in the air manically, and her legs hit numerous boulders, and finally she went tumbling down to the ground.

THUMP.

She felt a sharp pain in her head and leg, and stayed still. She felt around a little with her right hand, and realized she landed on grass. _Well, It's better than the water or the rocks._

Lex closed her eyes, went rigged, and cleared her mind. _You can't be beaten, because even if your body is beaten till its last moments, you have made a change._ _Someone will come for me._

Three hours later, everyone had arrived in the kitchen, the arranged meeting place at the time: six o' clock, and everyone was bickering.

Lily screamed over the yelling James and Sirius, "SHUT UP! Who has seen Lex in the last three hours?"

Everyone looked at someone else, and Lily groaned. "Anyone know where she went?"

James thought back to three hours ago, attempting to remember something. "She had a swimsuit," he said simply.

Sirius immediately perked up. "She's at the-" then looking over at James, and whispered in his ear, "She's at the Lexi Falls,"

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed James. "We'll go get her, we know where she is."

Mandy and Lily instantly perked, and went to go get some ice cream, Remus and Peter following in suite.

"Why would she be swimming for three hours?" asked Sirius.

"Dunno," James said, "Extra exercise?"

"She's skinnier than Lily, mate, she doesn't need exercise."

As they swung open the front door, they went behind more trees than usual, ever sense the Victoria accident, they were more cautious, and they transformed into a stag and dog, and went out.

About a quarter mile away from the destination, they heard people. _Oh god, oh god, oh god, _thought James, _if she is dead I'll never forgive myself._

* * *

_James was sitting at the kitchen table writing a letter to a friend, everyone else gone out, and Lex came up and said, "I'm going out, want to come?"_

_James looked up briefly, then replied, "Not now,"_

_Lex's mood dampened, and James noticed, and said, "Well, I could when I-"_

"_James, write your letter, I can go by myself," she said, grinning now._

"_You sure?"_

"_Yeah, I'll be back in two hours," she said, waving as she went out the door._

* * *

James shook his head. "It's all my fault, if I went with her I could have done something, and she _told_ me she would be back in two hours!"

"No it's not, mate, it's no one's fault." Sirius disagreed.

By then, they had arrived at Lexi Falls, and saw police tape wrapped around trees, and police officers (forest rangers?) around a _pool of blood._ They turned over to where they saw doctors surrounding something. _Lex._

They quickly ducked under, but a police man stepped forward. "This is a crime scene, kindly step behind the line or I will have to use force."

James glared. "I'm her cousin and only family within the country and this is our friend."

"Fine, but stay here,"

They saw Lex be put on a stretcher, and as they put her in an ambulance (out here?), the officer said something to one of them, and the doctor beckoned for James and Sirius.

He had a gruff voice, not really going with his soft looks. "You can ride in the back," he said briskly before pushing a small device inside and walking up to the front.

James and Sirius quickly hopped in, and sat next to Lex, a nurse on one side, and Sirius and James on the other.

Sirius held her hand, while James sat back staring at Lex, sallow and pale, but not as pale as Lex's face was, her whispery breathes coming out sharp.

As the nurse had everything in place, she sat back for a minute, and filled the boy's in. "She was found, thankfully, on the grass, though very close to a boulder, and is believed to have fallen from just over forty feet,"

James paled some more, and Sirius' jaw dropped. _"Forty feet?"_

The nurse nodded, and continued, "She seems to have a large bump on her head which made contact hard on the ground, harder than most of her body," _Most?_ "Which is unusual, and her leg seems to be broken, and scrapes over arms and legs. Otherwise, she is alive and no permanent injuries; she is a very lucky woman."

The boys sat back and contemplated, and then James whispered to Sirius, "Why can't she go to St. Mungos or Madame Poppy?"

Sirius opened his mouth, and then closed it. "Oh yeah, we're not at school, so not Poppy, and St. Mungos is for magical injuries."

James cursed under his breath, and looked over at Lex. "They can't even fix her leg?"

"Can't, it was in the forest. Potion, or deal with those 'crutches',"

They all stayed in that same position for the rest of the trip across town, the nurse occasionally arranging different things.

The ambulance screeched to a halt outside the building, and they quickly unloaded with James and Sirius following behind, until they went inside of a room at the end of the north wing, and a nurse turned back and said, "You boys have to stay out here until we are done, the waiting area is around the corner," the boys nodded and trudged down the hall.

They sat down at a comfy couch, and sat staring into space, James staring forward, and Sirius leaning back and counting the tiles on the ceiling, several girls turning in their direction as they entered.

An hour later, Sirius had dozed off, and James moved once to go to the bathroom, when the same nurse came out and said, "You can see her now," and James shook Sirius awake roughly and they jogged down the hall.

James opened the door to a room with one bed in it, occupied to Lex with no blankets, which she requested, he leg on the bed, no leverage or specialties, they bothered her, and Lex was thinking about falling. Not the pain, but falling.

Sirius approached and sat down next to her left, and she waved her arm, with many scrapes and bruises, in the air, and Sirius just gazed.

Minutes later, James asked, "What are you doing Lex?"

"Composing," she whispered, as she gazed at Sirius' face, and the tempo rose. "I'm not crazy, you know. I am just composing with no music physically playing."

"What do you mean not 'physically playing'?" asked Sirius.

Lex chuckled softly and kept playing. "The music is all around us, Sirius. Can't you hear it? The pouring of fluid, the rustle of wheat in a wheat field as the wind whirls it around, and much more; guitars and such aren't the only music they can play."

"They?" inquired James.

"Of course they, James, they are watching us from above, they are the reason I fell from that climb; it was fate, I had a reason, they comply, and I respond."

James and Sirius exchanged glances, and Lex repeated, "I'm not crazy, the exhilaration of falling from forty feet made the rush go past, the sharp pain in my head and leg, every detail noticed, no sound, just being alive."

Lex's head was inclined forward, as though looking for something, then fell back quickly.

Sirius was searching her face, looking for some sign of emotion, but found none. "What are you looking for in my face, Sirius? Snot?"

James howled with laughter, and Sirius muttered, "Nothing," when a new nurse came in and said, "Lex is aloud to go home now, but she just needs to have her crotches measured and a cream for her forehead, she has to come back every two days for a change of her wrap."

"I have to go back to school on the eighth of January to boarding school, Miss." said Lex.

"You will take the amount needed then, everyday for a month." she said.

"Sure,"

Lex was carried by her piggy, Sirius, to a room and had crotches measured for her; two sticks with curves to hold her arms. It was a bit harder to travel, but it would have to do.

The three walked outside, then had a generous nurse getting off of work take them to the manor.

As the care came by the house, James said, "That's it," she stopped, and gazed at the manor in awe, and Lex said, "Thanks so much for the ride! W- ah!" before slightly slipping, and having Sirius catch her. "Thanks Sirius," she said, reaching for her crotches.

As they came inside the house, everyone was sitting in the kitchen silent, it had been two hours, before their heads whipped around, and Lily screamed, "LEX! OH MY GOD! YOU LITTLE SHIT! WHERE DID YOU GO?"

"Erm… forest?"

"You little shit!" screamed Mandy.

"STOP CALLING ME LITTLE SHIT, YOU BIG SHITS!" said Lex.

Remus, seeing Lex was exhausted, said, "Why don't we go to the living room, shits?"

"SHADUP!" came from the three girls, and the guys just snickered, and Sirius carried Lex.

"Uh, Sirius?" she said.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you carrying me?"

"Long walk, ya shit."

"Stop calling me shit or little shit or I _will_ get the crotch and hit it at your crotch."

"Oh ha ha ha, Lex. Just relax."

She stuck her tongue out at him, and he plopped her down on a couch, which she snuggled into the fluffiness, and listened to the crackling of the fire, Sirius at her feet, James in an armchair, Lily and Mandy leaning on each other on another couch, Peter sitting on the floor, and Remus in another armchair, is how Victoria found all of them in the morning.


	17. Happy New Year

It was December 31st, and once again, there was to be a party at the Potter Manor, but this time only everyone in sixth and seventh year Gryffindor attended.

An hour left until the party, everyone was in the living room, bored.

Lexis still had her cast on her leg, and she sat on the couch, boring her self out of her wits.

"I'm bored! I'm bored!" chanted Lexis.

"I want some pancakes! I want some pancakes!" mocked Sirius.

"I want you to shut up! I want you to shut up!" yelled James.

"IF YOU DON'T SHUTUP I'LL STICK THIS BOOK UP YOUR ARSE!" screamed Lily, who was currently sitting in a spacious armchair with a large novel in her hands.

Mandy giggled and said, "Remus and me are going on a walk in the lovely, amazing snow!"

"Nothing, inappropriate dearies!" said Lex.

Remus rolled his eyes and followed Mandy.

"I want to go make snow angels, but you are all boring prats," grumbled Lex.

James said, "We're not stupid, Lexis. You're the one who keeps breaking bones."

"I like adventure in my life! I mean, it won't hurt to break another when you already broke one, right?"

Sirius laughed at the logic, and went to go get some cookies.

"I'm going to bed," Lexis said before yawning loudly and reaching for her crotches.

She went up the stairs to the boys room, and jumped onto James' bed, just because he was annoying her.

An hour later, James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter came upstairs to wake Lexis for the party, and didn't find her in her room. James was franticly running around, and Sirius bumped into him, "Shut up! Let's check our room before we panic!"

James ran for his room, the other three lagging behind, and found Lex snoring softly on his bed. "Lex, wake up,"

"Party?"

"Yep,"

"Better go get ready to stun you all then," she said, before getting up and said, "I'm wearing a dress, can't stop me!"  
"Lex," James said, "That fall wasn't an accident."

She froze. "What?"

"What made you jump, Lex?" James asked, pain showing through his voice, "Why?"

"I'll see you later, James," Lexis said, running as fast as someone with crutches can to her room.

If anyone had walked into her room at this time, they would have gotten a tear-stained pillow to the face and a kick in the crotch or lady parts.

Lexis composed herself and began to do her hair and makeup, ignoring the two letters staring at her from under her pillow.

* * *

An hour later, all four girls were ready to party.

Lily had on a chocolate brown shirt, a jean skirt, and white Vans. Mandy had on a black t-shirt and jeans, and Lex had changed her mind to a white tank top, some dark wash short shorts that cuffed at the bottom, and black ankle Converse. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail; she couldn't be bothered to care about that right now.

"Hey Alice," greeted Lexis, taking a swig of water (she decided not to get drunk).

"Hey girlies, anything exciting for tonight?" Alice said.

"Karaoke," said Lex, smirking, "And I'm having you, Mandy, and Lily do it first.

"What about you?"

"I can't leave you all without my wonderful voice, so I'll go after you, I guess, call for me when it's my turn, okay Lily?"

"Sure, later," Lily seemed just as out of the room as herself.

Lex wove through the already big crowd to the kitchen, directing to the back door.

She opened the door and felt the evening breeze fill her lungs, sighing deeply, she walked around the backyard. It was a place full of all flowers, including lilies (James had these planted when he met Lily), daisies, daffodils, roses, violets, blue bells- every flower imaginable, a little hut with two open sides, white wood with rose vines around it for a romantic look, and some muggle lights. There were open areas, a great place to take a walk.

Lex glided through the soft snow, deep in thought, and as she walked through the Rose Garden, she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry," she said before looking into deep blue eyes.

"So sorry, I'm Alec," she murmured.

"Hey Lexis. Want to dance?"

"Sure," she said awkwardly.

He placed his hands around her waist, her hand resting on his shoulders, and Lex hummed to a song.

"Why are we dancing as complete strangers in a rose garden?" she asked, a hint of amusement in her eyes.

He shrugged, and said, "It's funny."

"I like funny," she nodded.

Meanwhile, it was 11:35 and Sirius was looking for Lex to give her the Christmas present he had for her, and found her in the Rose Garden dancing under the stars with _Alec Garth._

He went rigged, and trudged back up to the manor to Victoria.

Victoria hid in the shadows, between both Lex and Sirius, and decided one goal to do before the end of sixth year, and she would need Mandy and Lily's help.

She ran up to the manor, careful to say in the shadows, secluded from sight, while Lex and Alec talked and danced.

Minutes later, Lex said she had to head back up, and saw that it was 11: 45, and went looking for Sirius.

"Ready for 1978?" she asked, popping next to him.

"Nope," he said.

"Why?" she asked, furrowing her brow.

"I like everything where I can trust and laugh," he said before taking a large gulp of firewhiskey.

It was 11:57, and everyone hurried outside to see the fireworks that Abraham and Calvin Franz set up, and Lex weaved through the crowd, looking for Sirius, and heard the countdown.

A small stage was put up outside, and everyone was chanting, "Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" and just as Lex got up to the front, saw Sirius and Victoria kiss, and turned back to go find Lily, hearing catcalls, whistles, and bangs going through the air. Sirius looked up- is that a _smirk_ on his face?

Lex went to the stage after, and said, "CARELESS WHISPER BY SEETHER!" and turned on the karaoke machine.

_I feel so unsure  
As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor  
As the music dies, something in your eyes  
Calls to mind a silver screen and all those sad goodbyes_

_I'm never gonna dance again_  
_Cause guilty feet have got no rhythm_  
_Though it's easy to pretend_  
_I know you're not a fool_

_I should have known better than to cheat a friend_  
_And waste the chance that I'd been given_  
_So I'm never gonna dance again_  
_The way I danced with you_

_Time can never mend_  
_The careless whispers of a good friend_  
_To the heart and mind_  
_Ignorance is kind_  
_And there's no comfort in the truth_  
_Pain is all you'll find_

_I'm never gonna dance again_  
_Cause guilty feet have got no rhythm_  
_Though it's easy to pretend_  
_I know you're not a fool_

_I should have known better than to cheat a friend_  
_And waste the chance that I'd been given_  
_So I'm never gonna dance again_  
_The way I danced with you_

_Tonight the music seems so loud_  
_I wish that we could lose the crowd_  
_Maybe it's better this way_  
_We'd hurt each other with the things we want to say_

_We could have been so good together_  
_We could have lived this dance forever_  
_But now who's gonna dance with me?_  
_Please stay_

_I'm never gonna dance again_  
_Cause guilty feet have got no rhythm_  
_Though it's easy to pretend_  
_I know you're not a fool_

_I should have known better than to cheat a friend_  
_And waste the chance that I'd been given_  
_So I'm never gonna dance again_  
_The way I danced with you_

She found Lily by the back with Mandy and Alice, and asked her, "Can you tell the guys I'll be back in a couple days and not to worry," before hurrying off, not waiting for an answer.

She went into the empty house, and took some floo powder to the hospital wing. They checked her in and she went to her room.

Lex stepped out to the large room, and picked up some 'SkeleGro' in a cabinet on the way. Measuring the drink out, she drank a glass and shuddered, and lay down in a bed to wait for her leg to get better. Here she was, Lexis Taylor Summers, on New Years in the hospital wing growing bones. Bloody brilliant.

But it was her fault, after all. She couldn't stay in that house, and she couldn't go back to her own now. She was sure James would find out soon, but she could care less.

She closed her eyes, and pulled the covers over head and went to sleep.


	18. M&M's at Midnight

In the morning, Madame Pomfrey came inside, surprised to see Lex sleeping in a bed, saw the SkeleGro, and decided to let her sleep, and left.

Two hours later, Lex woke up, checked her leg, and flooed to the manor.

She looked through the window of the kitchen, feeling very creeper. Lily and Mandy were eating cereal, James was staring at the wall, Remus was reading the cereal box (typical), Peter was gulping down his orange juice, Victoria was playing with Sirius' hair (gag me), and Sirius was eating an.. _apple?_

Remus excused himself to go get the paper, but no one realized they didn't get the paper, and he came crouching down to the window whispering, "Lexis Taylor Summers, I know you're here."

Lex got out of the bushes and mouthed 'In the forest' before running off. Remus said he was going for a walk to clear his head and followed.

When they got into the forest, Remus yelled, "What the hell? You run off at New Years and don't tell us anything?"

"Technically, I told Lily that I was safe and going, and how did you know it was me?"

"Don't underestimate my dumbassness, Lexis."

"You just said dumbassness. That's not a word, Moony," Lexis corrected him. "I flooed to Madam Pomfrey's and fixed my leg, and now I am going on vaca away until January 8th and I will see you guys on the train and tell them _only_ that and that I love them, and don't look for me; and I have my trunk in my pocket and I am off to appreciate nature. Bye Moony," she ran, and Remus knew not to follow, and went back to the manor to tell them.

* * *

"SHE WHAT?" yelled James, after Remus had told them of Lex's vacation.

"She went on vacation, that-"

"I KNOW! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HER? SHE BREAKS A BONE A MONTH!"

Remus exhaled and repeated himself, rephrasing. "She's not that stupid, James. I didn't stop her because I care."

"CARE? YOU WANT HER TO DIE!"

"No, or I would inflict her on my "furry little problem" and it is her decision, she knows what she is doing James."

James sat down, got back up and said, "I'm going out."

"Okay," Remus said.

Sirius just sat, his apple dangling from his hand, Victoria not changing position, and stared off into space.

Lex was running in the forest, transfigured a twig into a car behind the shadows, and drove to Aunt Kelly's house.

Three hours later, exhausted, Lex rang the doorbell to Aunt Kelly's cottage, and the door opened slowly.

"Lex! What brings you here? Come inside, dear!"

"Hey, Aunt Kelly," she said, grinning.

"Call me Kelly, dear, I'm only twenty-eight," she said.

Aunt Kelly was Lex's old nanny when she was young, so she saw Lex a lot, and they became great friends.

"'Kay Kelly, got any of those chocolate chip cookies?"

"Of course! Sniffles ate one a while ago!" she said.

Sniffles was her boarhound, and he liked cookies like Kelly and Lexis.

Kelly went and got, instead of scones, chocolate chip cookies and tea, and chatted.

"I can't stay long, I am staying somewhere else," started Lex.

"Need to talk?" Kelly asked, sipping her tea. Kelly knew a lot for her age, she always knew what to say.

"I just came to ask how your New Years went."

"You know me, sang songs and danced weirdly with Sniffles and ate pizza with our favorite toppings," said Kelly, chuckling. "And yours?"

"I stayed at James' and we had a party there," she responded.

"Any cute guys?"

"Not really," she said. "Thanks for the great tea and cookies Kelly! You have to visit soon! Daisy loves to have you around! I'll owl you!"

"Okay, later Lex!"

Lex called a 'bye!' as she went out the door, and she transfigured the car back to a stick, and went to Lexis Falls.

As she came inside, she put charms around the place so no one would see here or hear her if they came, and conjured a black bikini, turned her hair white and to a straight, low cut, just for the fun of it, and climbed the wall, more careful this time.

Taking a one piece bright turqoise one piece with a very big plunge in the neckline from her bag, she changed in the open and stood atop the fifty foot waterfall.

She balanced herself on a boulder and jumped.

The air went rippling at her, water below, adrenaline pumping faster, and splash; she felt the cool, blue water envelop her. It welcomed her as it curved as her body did, and she swam, gliding for hours on end, to run away from life and it's problems bared upon her.

She lifted her head for air, hair flipping around wildly, and she felt the sensation that her life was perfect.

The feeling her parents weren't killed on New Years Eve, her ex boyfriend never cheated on her and wasn't getting married on January 23. She wasn't falling for Sirius and James did care about her more than Lily, someone who would never love him as much.

But her life wasn't perfect and all of these things were true.

It was January 2nd, 1978 and she was wasting life. She was wasting it, attempting to wash away the problems of life. Life isn't laundry.

Lex rose from the water, dried off, and got some jean shorts, a black tank top, and some running shoes. She laid down on a boulder, and drifted off to sleep.

In the morning, she lifted the spells, and immediately saw a black, shaggy dog bound forward. As it saw her, it froze, and resumed and knocked her off of her feet.

"Damn it!" she screamed, as it licked her face repeatedly. The dog got off, wagging its tail, it stood next to her. "Going to come with me, doggy?" she said, giggling. The dog nodded, and she cocked an eyebrow. "Okay…"

She got up and walked into the forest, the dog by her side. "Do you ever run away from life and its problems dog? Yeah, I'll call you dog, real creative Lexis," she said. The dog kept silent by her side, grinning up at her. "I want to run, I want to know that everything is going to be okay, but I don't know if I can run right on back to life, what if life doesn't want me back? My life sucks. Nobody cares. Everyone who does.. their dead. Want to run dog?"

The dog nodded, so she started to run with the dog at her side. "Should I go back? Do you think if I go back, my parents will love me? They'll come back and realize, hey, I love her," she said, breathing heavily after running, as she looked into the dogs eyes.

The dog nodded again, so she said, "What will James say? He'll be furious, the girls will call me shit, and Sirius, I wonder what he will think. I wonder if he knows,"

"Knows what?" came a voice from behind her.

"SHIT!" she said, jumping, before looking behind. After seeing who it was, she repeated herself. "SHIT!"

He chuckled loudly, tucking his hands into his pockets. "When did you leave?"

"About a minute after count down," she said.

"Why?"

"'Cause," she said, more confident.

He sighed. "That's not a reason, Lex."

"Yes it is," she said.

"Where did you stay?"

"Lexi Falls, Sirius. When the one thing that you would give everything for, if that's gone, not coming back, what do you do?"

"You fight _till the end of time_ to get that piece," he said. "Should we go back now?"

"NO!" she screamed.

"Oh well!" he said, picking her up, screaming and thrashing around.

They walked back, Lily and Mandy were staring into space, and James yelled, "YOU LITTLE-"

"DON'T EVEN SAY IT!" screamed Lexis.

Lily and Mandy faced her. "YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

"Oh fine, say it," muttered Lex.

Sirius chuckled, Victoria came up and kissed him, and the girls made gagging sounds.

Lex put her arms in front of her face, "OH, IT BURNS! IT BURNS!" the three girls rolled around laughing, they went to watch the stars.

It was midnight, and there were M&M's galore as they sat on the grass, the slight breeze tickling Lexi's legs and arms, as she only had shorts and a tank top on, but being with Lily and Mandy, the stars, and red M&M's was worth it.

A star made a white blade go out, slashing at the sky, and Lily whispered, "Make a wish!"

Each girl made her wish; except Lexis. She had realized a long time ago that making wishes on fucking stars wouldn't help her.


	19. Bimbo One & Bimbo Two

Lexis woke up next to Lily and Mandy on the Potter's lawn the next morning, and got up to stretch.

She rubbed her eyes, got the M&M's, shook the girls up, and went inside.

As she walked in, she met the four boys sitting and eating chocolate.

"So healthy, boys," she said, yawning and reaching for an M&M. The boys looked at the bowl, and Lex just shrugged.

She plopped down next to Sirius and James, and put her head on the table.

"Well, _I_ think _someone_ is tired," said Sirius.

"Well, _I_ think _someone_ will get an M&M up their ass if they don't shut up," said Lex.

"Touché,"

"Guys, shut up," groaned Remus.

"What's up with you, Moony?" asked Lily, as Mandy came barreling in, Lily in front, stretching her arms.

"Five days until school and I should be enjoying vaca," said Lex.

"You aren't enjoying holidays?" asked Sirius.

"Well, first I got bit by your damn girlfriends 'present' and told me to 'stay away from her future husband', I broke my leg and a bump the size of an ostrich egg on my head, I am supposed to be awaking on a boulder in the forest, enjoying nature, fuck Connor, my parents are dead." She retorted, her voice bitter.

"You wouldn't last a day," said James.

"Uh, James, she did last a day," said Remus. "And I'm going back to bed."

But then it went quiet when everyone let her words sink in.

"Your parents are dead?" Lily asked, horrified.

Lexis ran from the room, tears about to spill onto her cheeks.  
"Lex!" Mandy yelled, chasing after her. Lily followed suit.

Victoria came in the back door, talking loudly to two girls behind her.

"Who said you could bring your damn posse?" Alice asked, her head now resting on the back of her chair.

"Alice…" whispered James.

"We'll I'm off!" she said, going after the girls. .

The girl on Victoria's right rolled her eyes and said, "What _is_ her problem?"

Lily's eyes held rage, obviously at Victoria. She just walked in, abandoning Lexis' room. She locked the door and you could hear her sobbing from inside, but Lily didn't know that wasn't what she was crying about. "YOU AND YOUR DAMN BIMBO'S ARE, GERTOLLI!" she screamed, walking out the door.

"I'm going to follow them," said Mandy, following.

The girl on Victoria's right giggled and said, "Well, James, I thought you could do better."

"Do I _know you?" _he said, his knuckles going white. "I don't like _trespassers_ on my territory."

Victoria sat on Sirius' lap and retorted, "This is Sirius' house, too!"

"NO IT IS BLOODY NOT!" he yelled. "I CAN KICK HIM AND YOU AND YOUR DAMN BIMBOS OUT RIGHT NOW!"

"James, it's all right," said Sirius, and Peter scampered out to find Remus, but he already arrived.

"What are you doing here, Gertolli?" he asked, who hadn't taken a liking to Victoria at all.

"Well," she huffed, pouting. "If you are all going to get pissed off for no reason, this isn't our problem!" she grabbed Sirius and her girls, and walked out the door.

Remus shrugged and walked back out, and James followed.

Peter looked around the kitchen, and went to the cookie jar and nibbled apprehensively at a cookie.

What a weird day, and it had barely started.


	20. Blood, Lots of Blood

Lexis silently climbed out her window with a grey backpack on, muttering swears to herself.

She climbed down the vines that crept by her window, breaking out into a run as she hit the ground, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

The branches scratched at her skin, occasionally, but she didn't care. She ran to the tallest tree in the forest; a tall pine, and began to climb. She had loved climbing trees sense she was an infant. She would climb with James and they would stay there all day long, until Mrs. Potter came out to yell at them.

_You've got your mother and your brother  
Every other undercover  
Telling' you what to say  
You think I'm stupid  
But the truth is  
That it's cupid, baby  
Loving' you has made me this way  
So before you point your finger  
Get your hands off of my trigger  
Oh yeah  
You need to know this situation's getting old  
And now the more you talk  
The less I can take, oh_

_I'm looking for attention_  
_Not another question_  
_Should you stay or should you go?_  
_Well, if you don't have the answer_  
_Why are you still standing' here?_  
_Hey, hey, hey, hey_  
_Just walk away_  
_Just walk away_  
_Just walk away_

_I waited here for you_  
_Like a kid waiting after school_  
_So tell me how come you never showed?_  
_I gave you everything_  
_And never asked for anything_  
_And look at me_  
_I'm all alone_  
_So, before you start defending'_  
_Baby, stop all your pretending'_  
_I know you know I know_  
_So what's the point in being slow_  
_Let's get the show on the road today__  
_

_I'm looking for attention_  
_Not another question_  
_Should you stay or should you go?_  
_Well, if you don't have the answer_  
_Why are you still standing' here?_  
_Hey, hey, hey, hey_  
_Just walk away_  
_Just walk away_  
_Just walk away_

_I want to love_  
_I want a fire_  
_To feel the burn_  
_My desires_  
_I want a man by my side_  
_Not a boy who runs and hides_  
_Are you gonna fight for me?_  
_Die for me?_  
_Live and breathe for me?_  
_Do you care for me?_  
_'Cause if you don't then just leave_

_I'm looking for attention,_  
_Not another question_  
_Should you stay or should you go?_  
_Well, if you don't have the answer_  
_Why are you still standing' here?_  
_Hey, hey, hey, hey_  
_Just walk away_

_If you don't have the answer_  
_Walk away_  
_Just walk (walk) away_  
_(Just walk away)_  
_Then just leave_  
_Yeah, yeah_  
_Walk away_  
_Walk away_  
_Walk away_

Lex looked at the Potter Manor, three miles away, still singing to herself. She stretched, and her back snapped the twig, and she fell backward and bonked her head on a branch. She had her leg on a bough of leaves, and her hand entwined to a branch, and her eyes closed as her head hit the base of the tree.

An hour later, her eyes fluttered open, and she screamed as she saw that she was barely dangling from tree, most of her body on the outside of the branches, her hair with twigs and leaves in it. "I guess I do break a bone a day," she said, giggling.

She flipped forward, her arm catching a branch, and kicked her leg on the base, flipping onto a strong bough and sitting down.

She sighed deeply, and climbed down.

Lex touched ground, and saw a werewolf_. I'm dreaming._ She stood still, not knowing what to do. _Run, and it'll chase you; stay, and it'll pounce you. RUN!_

She scampered off, her legs running as fast as she could, still a little stiff from sitting so long, and saw a stag run past her towards the werewolf, jutting it's antlers into the air towards the beast.

Lexis didn't dare look back, running until her legs felt like lead. She saw a tree she could probably climb in time, and reached for the branch, swinging upwards, as a claw scathed her stomach.

"AH!"

Blood seeped through her shirt, the cut going a few inches in, and she climbed up the tree, going six branches up until she knew it couldn't get her without taking the tree down. _But what if it does that? You're officially fucked, Summers._

She stayed, not daring to go down in case it was waiting in the shadows, and heaved large breathes. Why her? Why is it always her?

She heard footsteps, and she clung to the branch. "GO AWAY!" she screamed, the blood dripping along the tree to the ground.

She heard James voice, but passed out before she could comprehend it.

James stared up the tree as blood dripped in front of him. _Lex._

He climbed the tree hastily, and carefully took her down, carrying her as blood stained his shirt.

As James kicked the door open, he saw that Sirius, Victoria, and her posse still there, and Sirius paled instantly.

Victoria and the girls didn't seem to faze, and just kept talking.

"DON'T ANY OF YOU CARE?" James screamed, as Sirius stared, and they turned and said, "What are we supposed to do?"

"HELP!" he roared.

Seeing no one move, he was about to yell 'Moony', but stopped, knowing why. "_Sirius, _our room, and don't take those _things_ with you,"

James carried her upstairs, laid her on his bed, and resumed yelling. "THE ONE TIME MOONY ATTACKS, AND YOU RUN OFF WITH YOUR DAMN GIRLFRIEND?"

Sirius stared at the bed, thoughts confusing him.

James ran his hands through his hair, and snatched Sirius' wand out of his hand. He started using spells on Lex, but didn't know exactly what to do, I mean, this is a _werewolf_ erm… swipe?

They heard someone scream "ALAHOMORA!" and saw Lily and Mandy run in, followed by Peter.

Lily looked at James and started screaming at him, and Mandy at Sirius.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Lily screamed, pointing at Lex.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" James yelled.

"WHAT-"

Mandy screamed, getting everyone's attention. "SHUT UP! YELLING ISN'T GOING TO MAKE HER BETTER! What happened?"

James and Sirius exchanged glances, and James said, "Werewolf swipe." If he were truthful, she might know what to do. He hoped.

Lily paled. "WHERE WAS THE WEREWOLF? WHY DIDN'T YOU BRING REMUS- Oh my goodness, _Moony _is the werewolf!"

Sirius nodded, and walked out of the room.

Mandy looked at the floor, and Lily took Sirius' wand, and said, "I can fix this, I can fix this… okay, so have to replenish the blood, mend the tissue, the flesh, oh my goodness…" she waved the wand, and a large scar marked her skin.

Three hours later, Lex woke up, and James practically pounced on her. "AHH!"

James loaded her with questions, which she ignored, to examine her surroundings

_James in her face, Sirius next to him very pale, Victoria in his lap, the bimbos next to her, Lily on my right and Mandy by her, and Remus sitting at the end, Peter on his bed, and I am… on James' bed again._

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Lexis hissed, directly at Sirius.

Thinking she was talking to he, Victoria rolled her eyes and continued to suck Sirius' face of.

James glared at Sirius, and hissed. "You four can go now." He was really disappointed in his best mate right now.

Victoria flounced out the room, the two following her, and Sirius went, and locked the door after them, murmuring a spell at the door.

They heard a slam, and a "ALAHOMORA! _SIRIUS!"_

Sirius sat back down, and Lex glared right at him, and turned to James, "If you don't explain right now, I am going to ring your neck,"

Remus looked up, and James started, "Remus is a werewolf, and while you were in the forest, he was transforming, and did you see the stag?"

Lex nodded, not seeing any sense at all.

"Well, Sirius, Peter, and me learned how to become animagus' third year, and each full moon, we help Moony with his "furry little problem" and this time, Peter was eating, and _he,"_ James nodded at Sirius, "went off with Bimbo One, Bimbo Two, and Gertolli, so I was left, and he got to you first."

"Wow," Lex said, simply, taking all of the information in. "Wait, I got a cut in my stomach _inches _away from my _heart_ because Sirius went off with Gertolli?"

"Yep," James said, giving her a glass of water, which she threw at Sirius' head. _"Get out."_

Sirius looked at James, who wouldn't make eye contact, and left.

"Oh, that went simply _marvelous_," said Mandy, holding Remus' hand.

"My life feels like a soap opera sometimes," Lexis whispered.


	21. Expldoding Snap, Anyone?

It was January 8, and everyone was on the Hogwarts Express, having just left port. They all sat down in the last compartment, chatting happily, all grinning because Sirius had broken up with Victoria, which he explained to the girls sense they now knew of Remus' "furry little problem." He found out she also had fake boobs, and threatened to tell everyone at the feast if he told about being an animagus.

"No, you eat it," said Mandy, looking at Lex, eyeing the nasty looking grey bean they had from Bertie Bott's.

Lex poked it, and Sirius snorted from behind her, she scowled at them, and popped it into her mouth, and spit it out on the floor in seconds. "EW! Sirius flavored!"

James and Remus howled with laughter, and Sirius glared. "Sirius flavored tastes better than Lex flavor!"

"Does not! Lex tastes like chocolate whip cream, we decided that in third year!" said Mandy, taking a napkin and picking up the bean, and throwing it out the door ("What the- food!" pause, "EWWW!")

James stopped laughing and asked, "You guys tasted Lex?"

"Duh, we had to see what she tasted like," said Lily, a smirk on her face.

James inched away, and Lex giggled. "They didn't, they smelled me."

"They smelt you?" Sirius said, slightly freaked out.

"Yep, once, I smelled my friend when I was ten, and we were trying to see what smelled so bad, and Sarah sniffed my butt, I sniffed hers, then we smelled Laura's, and we found it," Lex said, a smile playing on her lips.

"You were a weird ten year old," said Sirius, playing with her hair.

A first year opened the door, and said, "Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, and James Potter need to go to the prefects carriage," before running off.

"Seems like I am needed in the world," Remus muttered before exiting, Lily following. "See you guys at school," she said, closing the door.

She was still in shock Potter had made Head Boy and decided to avoid him at all cost.

Lex was sitting criss-cross on the floor, swinging her head side to side like a girl scout by the camp fire and hummed to herself. She bowed from her position, saying, "Thank you, thank you, no need for applause, the trolley lady calls." Before getting up and going to get some more beans.

Another first year came in, this time saying "Alec Garth asks to see Lexis Summers."

Sirius snorted. "He thinks he can have some midget talk for himself? Tell him Mr. Padfoot thinks he should stick his wand up his arse, and that Lex likes men that come to talk to her himself."

The first year nodded, and closed the door again.

"Exploding Snap, anyone?" Sirius asked, taking out a stack of cards.

**A/N: NuttMegg, take this as my review reply :)**


	22. Hello, Mister Sorting Hat

A/N; **READ THIS!** Posted; February 20, 2010. Edited; August 3, 2011.

So I realize this is the last actual chapter before I went MIA for a LONG time. I'm gonna start writing this story again. Once I finish, I have another idea coming up! (If you were wondering). I have no idea how much longer this story is going to be, seeing as you don't really know anything about how it is going to end; just details. In the next actual chapter I'll get to the climax. Thanks so much for reading; R&R! Enjoy!

Disclaimer; I own nothing!

* * *

Half an hour later, Lex was back and eating some beans, sporting a purple eyebrow, singed from the exploding snap game, and her other eyebrow (yellow). They all had just gotten into a carriage and were on their way to Hogwarts as seventh years.

"Finally," Lexis smiled as she saw Hogwarts._ Home._

Nobody noticed Victoria and her troops glaring at the group, they were too busy laughing at Lex and Sirius who were arguing about which bean tasted worse: urine flavored vs. ash flavored.

"Urine is a sickening yellow, and it gives you the chills and feeling like you should vomit in Minnie's face. And it comes out of your vagina.. or your 'wand'!" said Lex.

"But ash is like your grandma sticking a cigarette down your throat," argues Sirius, but they had arrived at the castle, and were walking out.

They walked into the Great Hall, Lex now hiding behind seventh years to eat her beans, and sat down at the table.

"Hey Mandy," said Lily. "Isn't Becky starting this year?"

Mandy nodded, and they all watched as the first years, nervous and small, came inside, and Minnie picked up the hat. Just as she was about to say the first name, Lex ducked behind Sirius so no one could see her, and said in a gruff voice, "HEY MINNIE! SHAG ME!"

McGonagall's face whipped around to Sirius, and she yelled, "Detention for the whole first week, Black!"

Sirius yelled a protest, but was muffled by Lex, Lily, and Mandy's laughter echoing off the walls.

Many stared at them like they were crazy, some laughed, who knew them, and Minnie just kept talking.

"Anerthy, Michael!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Lex ducked behind James, and yelled, "BOO!"

"Two weeks, Black!"

Lex laughed some more, and Minnie resumed.

"Barnell, Ashley!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

After a few more, they heard the name.

"Fress, Becky!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Lex yelled, "YAHOO!" and Minnie just gave her a glance, and Sirius said, "That's not fair! She doesn't even give you a second glance!"

Lex sniggered and ate a bean.

After the sorting and song, they dug in, the guys disgusting the girls, and they all went up to bed, each thinking different views on tomorrow.

Remus: _I wonder if I have enough classes, surely all but Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, and History of Magic aren't enough? I wonder if I should have continued that…_

Lily:_ Prefect duties, prefect duties…_

Lex: _Swimming in the lake! I want some treacle tart…_

Sirius: _What should our welcome back prank be?_

Peter: _Food…_

James: _ Welcome back prank… Shit I'm head boy. Oh well._

Mandy: _I should stay in the dorm for breakfast tomorrow, the welcome back prank *shudders* I will never forgive them for the last one._

Remus stuck his head up, a sudden thought occurring in his mind. "Sirius, Peter, no more food tonight."

They heard a grumble from Peter's bed, and lay back down.

"Welcome back prank planning tomorrow at eight a.m. on the dot everyone."

"Ay ay, captain!" said Sirius, saluting tiredly.

"Shut up, Pads,"

"Okay."

"Good Boy."


	23. Update? Finally

**Sunday, February 20, 2010**  
A/N; I haven't been on here in forever! Sorry, I'll try to get things up soon.

I love all of my reviewers, and anyone who has been at my side throughout the making of this story! NutMegg, lessxthan3maggie, James' Girl Lily, dancinequestrian, CheeseFace, Prongsy Loves Lily, and more :)

But especially: Steeltalon, Gryffindor's Goddess, AddictedToPotterAndProudOfIt, PatronusCharmBabe :) No offense to others! & Also, liquid-time! For being one of my most faithful readers and making me laugh :)

**Wednesday, August 3, 2011**

A/N; Can you believe how old this story is? & I never finished it! I feel bad, ahahha. So I wanted to tell you guys I'm not dead. I forgot my password AND my email after not getting on here for so long, but I eventually remembered :)

So by the end of this month, I will have hopefully edited every chapter in this story. By September I will have liked to have at least one more chapter out there for you :)

If you read this back in '09/'10 & you're back and willing to stick with me (or not), thanks sososo much. It means a lot!


	24. This Love Will Be Your Downfall

A/N; To my old readers, if this is still on your alerts list, wow. Thank you so much, with all my heart. Sadly, you might want to start from the beginning and re-read this story for two reasons. Obviously, I stopped writing over a year ago, so you probably don't remember. I changed a lot of the plot aswell. Sorry! To new readers; Thanks for giving my story a chance. It's Sirius/OC and Eventually James/Lily. R&N and Enjoy!

This is the chapter where we really get into the story. Just sayin'. (:

Disclaimer; I own nothing.

* * *

The next morning the girls woke up, cautious of just about everything in their dorm.

Being the first annual day back at Hogwarts, they just knew the Marauders had something up their sleeve. Up their sleeve' meaning a prank, and a very big one seeing as it was their last year at Hogwarts.

The fact that after this year, Lily Evans would indeed _not_ be returning to Hogwarts depressed her immensely. But continuing life and growing up excited her. These two feelings confused her greatly, but she always chose to block them out for now. Have fun while your young, she told herself.

"Lex, check the shampoos, body washes, and conditioners for pranks," Lily whispered, surveying the room.

Alice Prewett rolled her eyes at her friend. "Lils, they wouldn't prank us. They know better."

Lily stared at her as if she were mad. "Um, Alice, I think they should have learned in fifth year when we got back at them by charming their hair to disappear for a week. But they didn't and I'm actually.. scared."

It was Alice's time to stare at her redheaded friend. "Um, you? Scared? Shit. We might just be in trouble."

"Lex? Did you- Where's Lexis?" Lily asked Alice, getting up and looking around the room.

"Will you two shutup?" Anna White barked from under her covers, attempting to go back to sleep. Anna was Lily and Lexis' sworn enemy sense first year when they got into a fight and had detention for a month. Another week was added when they got into another fight in detention.

Although, Anna was beautiful, Lily couldn't deny that. She had long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a slim figure with all the right curves. She reminded Lily of Lexis, her missing bestfriend. They were similar in _many_ ways and some mistaked them for sisters. People learned not to ask this question, for anyone who did was hexed into next week.

"Lexis is missing," Lily whispered to Amanda Fress, her other bestfriend. Mandy was sleeping and did not like to be woken this early.

"Sod off, Lils," she murmured.

"You're thirty minutes late for Potions," Lily lied to her friend to get her up.

Manda squealed and jumped out of bed to the shower. Unluckily, Anna had heard her and, having the bed next to the bathroom, beat her to it. Mandy narrowed her eyes into slits and started gathering her clothes, make up, and schoolbag.

"Lily Evans! Why didn't you wake me up soone- We're not thirty minutes late are we?" Manda growled.

The redhead tried to look as innocent as possible, and glared at Alice as she giggled at her. "Um.. I had to get you up cause Lex is missing?" she said, digging herself out of the hole she fell into.

"Why couldn't you get Alice and look for her!" Manda moaned.

A few minutes later Anna walked out of the bathroom, looking great, as always. Manda stepped in and the shower started again.

The girls got ready and went to the Great Hall for breakfast, forgetting their blonde friend entirely.

* * *

Lexis stared at the two letters in front of her, shoving her breakfast aside, too sickened to eat.

The cream colored letter. The blood-red ink in perfect cursive, addressing her own name. She knew exactly who the letter was from, and was too scared to open it.

Sighing, she decided it were better to know than to not. She carefully slit the opening and a small invitation slipped out. She read to herself;

_Miss Angelica Cunningham & Mistr Connor Ward,_

_Would like to cordially invite _

_Miss _Krystal Summers

_To their wedding_

_To be wed November 14, 1977_

_At the grooms house in Paris, France_

_We would be delighted for your accompiance._

_Hugs and kisses from France, Angie and Connor!_

* * *

"Today, class, we will be dealing with a boggart. A creature who lives in small, dark places such as cubbards, drawers, cabinets, and places of storage. They sit in the dark and take form of what each of us most fears as they come out. I realize you should have learnt this third year, but it has come to my attention you haven't."

The class of seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins looked very uneasy by the assignment.

"So, who wan't to go first?" Professor Hughes said brightly.

When no one answered, James stepped forward boldly and said, "I will!"

Sirius followed suit, and the other two Marauders. Everyone realized they would have to go eventually and some were brave enough to step forward.

When it came to Lexis, she stood uneasy. She was the only one who hadn't face the boggart yet, for she was afraid of what would it would become.

Uneasily, she stepped forward and the boggart changed from a lion to something unrecognizable.

Lexis heard her heartbeat quicken and her wand fall to the floor.

Everyone in the room stared at the boggart weirdly, then to Lexis, wondering why there were three people standing in front of her.

Lexis had her eyes glued to the figures.

On the left was her _old _bestfriend, Angelica Cunningham, a beautiful, part-veela girl with a slim figure and a cold smile. The girl who had cheated on her boyfriend to shag Lex's. The girl who was marrying Connor in twenty-one days. The girl who was having his baby in eight months.

Her eyes glazed over as she looked at who was in the middle. _Connor Ward._ Her ex boyfriend of two years, who had cheated on her with the two people hanging off of him, giggling like little girls and fluttering their eyelashes at him admiringly.

As soon as she saw the third figure, Lexis' heart nearly broke into pieces and shattered on the floor. She stared into the eyes of her little sister, Krystal. She had never forgiven her for shagging her boyfriend. Nowadays, no one at Hogwarts knew they were sisters and they liked to keep it that way.

Watching Connor smirk and snog her sister, Lexis felt the tears begin to fall and ran from the classroom and into the first empty classroom she could find.


End file.
